A Tale of Two Hearts
by Eli
Summary: When Irons tries to seperate hearts as to use the power for himself, will the witchblade stand for it?
1. Half hearted

Title: A Tale of Two Hearts  
  
Author: Eli  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summery: For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction. What do two kids hold that is so beautiful that it is terrifying? Read on.  
  
Note: The girl in this is a human parody of my nymph character.  
  
Feed back: I live to please. The more sent the better.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the original characters, I am not that lucky. ~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~ ..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
One feels everything;  
  
The other nothing.  
  
But when the two hearts combine,  
  
Two becomes one.  
  
Tied souls never undone.  
  
Forever to happen again.  
  
A simple warning I tell  
  
To those who would break their spell:  
  
If they are truly parted, it will be lost.  
  
Their fury would never stop,  
  
Unless reunited, all will drop  
  
Into the abyss that is end.  
  
-Oracle of Delphi  
  
~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~ ..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~  
  
"Mr. Irons?"  
  
"Yes, Vanessa?"  
  
"There's a man, a Mr. Michaels, here to see you. Would you like me to send him in? He insists that it is very urgent."  
  
Irons sighed. "Go ahead and send him in." A tall, blond man entered Irons' office.  
  
"Christoph, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"There is nothing pleasant when you are involved, Irons."  
  
"Irons? You had a much more affectionate name for me last I saw you."  
  
"I was also an easily manipulated seven year old child."  
  
"So Christoph, since I know you haven't come for bonding time, what do you want? Money, perhaps?"  
  
"I don't want money. I never liked you, Irons. The situation you left my mother in is unredeemable, but there is something more important now then the past."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The future. I have been diagnosed with a very advanced case of brain cancer. They say I have less than a year."  
  
"Interesting. So I suppose you want me to use my assets to find a cure?"  
  
"No. I accept death and have no will to prevent it."  
  
"Well you obviously didn't come to spend quality time, so why the hell are you here?"  
  
"For him." Christoph threw a picture onto Irons' desk.  
  
"And who is this strapping young lad?"  
  
"My son, Blake."  
  
"And what would you like me to do for him?"  
  
"My wife died in child birth. She was an orphan and never had a family. After my death, he will have no relative left in this world, except you. I have never asked you for anything in the entire span of my life, till now. When I die, please become Blake's guardian."  
  
"I would be over joyed to become the boy's watcher."  
  
"Not watcher, his family. Not like what you've done to Ian. Don't just send him off to some reform school till he's eighteen and then cut him off."  
  
"You said you don't like me, and yet you ask me such a big favor and expect me to follow it?"  
  
"I am putting what I feel aside to ask you this as a son. Father, please promise me that after I die you will take in your grandson. I'm not asking for money, a cure, or even immortality. Just the reassurance I can leave this world knowing that Blake can be with his family. Will you do this for me, Father?"  
  
"Yes, son. I will do this. But I don't want to see him or you till it's time. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed. Good-bye, Father."  
  
"Good-bye Christoph, my son." Christoph slammed the doors behind him. "I shall never see you alive again."  
  
-Eight months later-  
  
Dear Mr. Irons,  
  
I am sorry to inform you of the death of your son, Christoph Markus Michaels. I send my up most sympathies for your lost. He was a very excellent man. He has left all his belongings to his only son, Blake Antony Michaels, whose guardianship has fallen into your hands. He is 15 years old and greatly resembles his father. He is very reluctant to leave, but will be come to your home in New York on Friday, October 13. He will be accompanied by a Mrs. Ellison, who is a family friend. I hope you get on with your grandson very well.  
  
Sincerely, Jonathan E. Swanson, attorney. -October 13, 2002-  
  
"Your grandson has just arrived, sir."  
  
"Good. Send him in, Ian."  
  
"There is a lady with him who wishes to converse with you."  
  
"It is too late in the night and I am a busy man. I only have time to speak with my grandson. Send her off."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ian politely told the woman that it was not a good time and that Mr. Irons was anxious to meet his grandson, and that tomorrow would be better.  
  
"All right, I'll speaks with em' tomorrow when I comes by to check on Blake. So go Blake, go meet your grandfather. I'll see ya's tomorrow."  
  
"Good-bye Mrs. Ellison." He then followed Ian to the library.  
  
"Ah, so you must be Blake. You do indeed look like your father." The boy had his father's blond hair and blue eyes. He was about 5'5" and skinny for a boy his age. The look he gave Irons showed that he didn't trust him and was very unlikely to. "Most people embrace other members of their family, especially those who have just met for the first time."  
  
"No offense, but I am not 'most people', Grandfather."  
  
"None taken. You are quite unique, as you must all ready know."  
  
"I like to believe I do."  
  
There was silence between them for a minute or two. Irons noticed Blake rubbing something on his wrist. "What is it that you have on your wrist?"  
  
"Nothing of importance to you."  
  
"I insist in knowing what it is you have there."  
  
"And I insist you leave it alone." The boy's defiance seriously pissed off Irons. Irons walked over to him and forcibly lifted the boys sleeve up to reveal a necklace of pink beads wrapped around his wrist as a bracelet. "What the hell is this thing?"  
  
Blake pulled away from his grasp. "A gift to me from my friend."  
  
"Gift or not, that is not such a thing a boy as yourself should be wearing. Please remove it at once."  
  
"It is not for you to decide what I do with my own things."  
  
"But it is. All things are ultimately my decision. Now remove those beads!"  
  
"No." Irons back handed Blake across the face. "Obey me!"  
  
"I will not! I am your grandson, not your slave."  
  
"You may be my grandson, but I will treat you any way I like." Irons tore the necklace off Blake's arm. Blake threw a right hook at his stomach and knocked Irons backwards. Irons stared at his grandson and then smiled. "You are strong, unlike your father." He regained his posture and then turned to Ian. "Please take Blake to his rooms so that he may rest. And afterwards, dispose of this." He threw the necklace to Ian, who caught it and shoved it into his pocket. "Yes, sir." He turned back to Blake. "Sleep well, grandson. Tomorrow will require much energy."  
  
Blake just glared at him and followed Ian out of the room. Ian led him down a long hall way and then finally stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. Your bags were all ready brought up here." He opened the door to let Blake inside.  
  
"Damn, this is huge." Ian held back a laugh at the boy's response. "Is this room to your liking?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Blake was going around the room touching everything he could get his hands on. Ian smiled slightly and pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "Here, this is yours." He tossed it over to Blake. "Thanks. You won't get in trouble, will you?" He put the necklace back on his arm.  
  
"Only if he sees it again. If you're going to continue to wear it, I suggest you put it on your ankle. He wouldn't notice it there."  
  
"Thanks, dude. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Ian Nottingham."  
  
Blake stared at him for a minute. "You knew my father."  
  
"Yes, I did. How did you know?"  
  
"He told me that when he was younger and had to live with Irons, he had a friend who lived with them. He said the boy's name was Ian and that he was like a brother to him."  
  
"Yes, we were very close when we were children. I mourned his recent passing and feel sorry that I could not attend his funeral."  
  
"Yeah." Ian sensed the boy's sadness and decided to change the subject.  
  
"That necklace seems an odd thing for a boy to wear, even if it is a gift. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"My other half." Weird as it was, Ian understood exactly who the boy meant.  
  
"What is she like?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Have you told her how you feel?"  
  
"No, I don't have to."  
  
"So she returns your feelings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has she told you that?"  
  
"No, she doesn't have to."  
  
"You both trust each other very much."  
  
"Does one not trust his own self?"  
  
"You love her."  
  
"Love is an understatement."  
  
"She means a lot to you for someone of your age."  
  
"Age doesn't matter. It's not like there's a huge age gap between us."  
  
"How old are you both?"  
  
"I'm 15. She's 14."  
  
"Does she have a name?"  
  
"Angels have no names."  
  
"So your lady is an angel?"  
  
"Of a sort, yes."  
  
"So what do you call your angel?"  
  
"Eli."  
  
"Eli? That's an odd name for a girl."  
  
"It fits her. I'll admit, she is very odd."  
  
"The best among women always are."  
  
"Sounds like someone knows from experience."  
  
"Maybe. It's late and I have another matter of business to attend to, so I will leave now."  
  
"All right see you in the morning." Blake collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"Oh, and I suggest you unpack tonight. I doubt Irons will give you peace tomorrow."  
  
"No, I won't bother. No offense, but I don't plan on staying long."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Ian shut the door behind him and smiled at the thought of another rebel to stand up to Irons. "This should be interesting."  
  
  
  
Eli: Should I continue? I think I will. 


	2. The other half of a whole

Eli: Hi all! This story takes too close to home, so I hope you enjoy it. And so you know, Eli is my self given name that I decided to give some of my characters. Here's chap 2.  
  
-The Next Day-  
  
"Oh God! That man is a demon!" Blake collapsed onto his bed. He had just spent the day meeting boring, rich friends of Irons. And more than one old couple had tried to set him up with a niece or granddaughter of theirs. He had to use every self control method he knew of to keep from grabbing one of the swords off the wall and killing everyone there. (Except Ian, who was able to sneak him out of the meetings and parties for an hour or two. Irons had caught them in the gym sparring and forced Blake back to the current party happening.)  
  
"Stupid superficial old man! Insulting Mrs. Ellison and all." Mrs. Ellison had come to say good-bye to Blake and he had told her to get off his property. He then had simply told Blake "That woman sends her farewell."  
  
"If he thinks I'm gonna put up with this, he's got another thing coming." Blake then got off his bed and grabbed his bags. (He thanked God he only had brought two bags with him.) He then silently opened and closed his door and the proceeded on towards the front door. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"By the time you make it to the front door, I would all ready have put on the security bolts, informed the guards in the front you were trying to leave, and still have time to knock you out from behind. So don't waste time and just go back to your room."  
  
"You're a very organized man, Ian."  
  
"It comes with my training."  
  
"How did you know.?"  
  
"That you were going to run away? Simple. Both I and your father tried to run away after our first day here. Tried the same exit, too."  
  
"He did the same thing to you guys?"  
  
"No, he did much worst."  
  
"What could be worst than this?"  
  
"Well, he made us wear suits and we had to dance with girls."  
  
"That's not so bad."  
  
"We were both five."  
  
"Oh, you were at your girls are the devil stage."  
  
"Some girl slapped me because I stepped on her foot and everyone just laughed at me. Then your father got bitten by this other girl because he wouldn't dance with her."  
  
"That's cruel and unusual."  
  
"That's why we tried to run away."  
  
"Obviously that attempt failed. Did you guys ever try again?"  
  
"We were both beaten because of it and didn't risk getting beaten for that reason again."  
  
"Why are you still with him? I've seen how he treats you. Why do you put up with it?"  
  
"I know nothing else. He is my family."  
  
"Family? How are you related to him?"  
  
"He's my father. I was your father's half brother."  
  
"Did my father know that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wait; doesn't that make you my uncle?"  
  
"In a way, yes." Blake started to laugh. "Can I call you that?"  
  
"Call me what?"  
  
"Uncle Ian." Ian strained to keep from laughing too. "You can, but I doubt Irons would approve."  
  
"Screw him, then."  
  
"It's late. Go back to bed and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"All right." Blake headed back towards his room. "Good-night, Uncle Ian." Blake started to laugh again. Ian just shook his head. "Good-night, Blake."  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
The guard had just settled in his post when he saw a figure approaching. "Halt. Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey dude, could you open the gate for me?" The girl looked straight into his eyes and he suddenly felt the dire need to help this girl out. "Yeah, of course." He pulled the lever and let her come through. She smiled at him. "Thanks." He then went back to his post feeling surprisingly happy for someone who had just done something that could cost him his job.  
  
She made her way towards the huge mansion. There was another guard at the front door. "Hey, kid! What you doin' here? Go away before I call your mommy!" She simply looked at him. He started to cry, and then got out his cell phone and called up his mom. "Mom? I'm so sorry I never call." The girl then took the keys from the guard's side and opened the door. She handed the keys back to the sobbing guard. "Send your mother my greetings."  
  
She silently moved about the mansion, unknowing that a certain man in black was following her. She wasn't a thief and she didn't look or acted like an assassin out on a hit. So Ian simply followed her to see what she wanted before he knocked her out. After about ten minutes, she suddenly stopped in front of a door. Blake's room. She silently opened the door. Blake had fallen asleep with the light on. The girl looked at him a minute and then stepped into the room. Ian finally got a good glimpse of what she looked liked. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was about 5'3" and must have weighed around 130 pounds. She had on khaki pants and a gray sweat shirt and was carrying a green duffle bag. She dropped the bag to the floor and sat down on the bed next to Blake. She gently caressed the side of his face.  
  
"Hey, white boy. The KKK has come to claim you as their own."  
  
Blake began to wake up. "What?" He mumbled. The girl just shook her head. "Wake up. You have a racist hanging to go to." He opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Eli!" He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"The one and only." She returned the hug. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Does the earth miss the sun?"  
  
"Very smooth answer. You're pretty fly for a white guy."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He pulled her closer to him and they began to kiss. Ian let them go for a while before entering the room with a sly smile. "Am I interrupting something?" Eli and Blake turned towards him looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You truly have perfect timing."  
  
"Again, it comes with the training. Are you going to introduce me to your other half?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Uncle Ian, this is Eli Carver."  
  
She nodded her head slightly. "Sup?"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Carver."  
  
"Eli, if you don't mind." She turned back to Blake. "I didn't know you had an uncle."  
  
"About three weeks ago, neither did I."  
  
"Did I miss a Jerry Springer moment?  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Maybe you'll get lucky and I have a twin somewhere for the next show."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt but we still have the matter of how your angel got here. I am guessing she ran from heaven?"  
  
"No, actually heaven burned down and the soul waiting to be resurrected got to go free."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spent the night at Holly's house and when I returned home, my father had burned the place down with him and my mom still in it."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"Collected everything in my room that wasn't charred, and then with help from Mrs. Ellison, I came here."  
  
"What about the rest of your family?"  
  
"I'll deal with them later. I rather not hear them argue about who is stuck with me."  
  
"So you're free now?"  
  
"Yep." They embraced each other again. Ian looked at them with confusion.  
  
"For a girl who has just lost her parents, you seem surprisingly up beat."  
  
"They weren't my parents. They were just the people I was born to."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"No, parents actually give a damn about their kids." She tightened her grip on Blake. "And they don't push their kids into depression." He pulled her closer to him and mouthed the words "change subject" to Ian over her shoulder. Ian nodded his head.  
  
"So, I guess you'll be spending the night with us then."  
  
"Yeah, is that all right?"  
  
"Of course. Shall I show you to another room?"  
  
"Nah. Eli and I can share a room." Ian looked at them suspiciously. "Can you now?"  
  
"Don't worry. Virgins here and we mean to keep it that way."  
  
"Yeah." Ian nodded. "All right, I trust you. Good night, Blake. Good night, Eli."  
  
"Good night, Uncle Ian."  
  
"Night, Blake's Uncle Ian." Ian smiled as he shut the door and went off to check up on his own lady.  
  
-Next day-  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Will you go fetch my grandson?"  
  
"I'll go now, sir."  
  
"And Ian?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Bring his little friend as well."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Ian walked down to Blake's room and knocked on the door. Since he heard no reply, he opened the door. Blake and Eli were asleep under the covers. Contrary to what he had been told last night, they were in a very controversial scene. "Blake? Eli? Wake up!" They just slept on. "Great" Ian thought to himself. "They sleep like the dead." He then picked up the end of the covers and pulled them off the bed. He was relieved to see they both had all their clothes on. Both of them stirred from the sudden coldness.  
  
"Eli, stop hogging the covers."  
  
"I was going to put the same comment to you." They both still had their eyes shut.  
  
"Eli, are your eyes opened?"  
  
"Opening now." She looked up at Ian.  
  
"Eli, is there a tall guy dressed in black glaring at us with the covers in his hand?"  
  
"Yeah, it's your Uncle Ian, but he's not glaring at us. He is trying to hide the fact he wants to burst out laughing."  
  
"You sure it's Ian then? He never laughs."  
  
"Open your eyes and look for yourself, Blake." He opened his eyes. "Your right. Good morning, Uncle Ian."  
  
"Good morning, Blake. Your Grandfather would like to see you. Both of you."  
  
"Damn. We're busted, Blake."  
  
"Can he wait till we're dressed?"  
  
"No. He wants you guys now."  
  
"Let's get this over with. Ready, Eli?"  
  
"As much as you are."  
  
"Right then, let's go."  
  
  
  
Eli: What will Irons have to say about his grandson's choice for a mate? To be continued. 


	3. Lore of hearts

Eli: Okay, you know that poem at the beginning of the story? It's about to go into place. Oh, and I don't think Eli as a sweet girl but as a tough cookie. But she can be sweet.  
  
"So this is your choice for a girlfriend? I am quite surprised." Actually he was astonished. They stood next to each other in the middle of the room and made it easier for him to compare the two. They seemed total opposites.  
  
His grandson had thin, white blond hair that stopped just above his chin. He had Christoph's ice blue eyes. His black tank top and sweatpants made his skin look even paler than it was. He was almost too thin for a boy his age, but at least showed he was slightly built.  
  
This girl was different story. She had thick, dark masses of brown hair that went pass her shoulders. Her brown eyes followed him as he studied the two. They showed no fear. She was slightly darker than Blake was and was wearing grey a tank top and sweatpants. She wasn't lanky like his grandson, but showed she actually had meat on her bones.  
  
Eli was starting to get angry, she didn't like to be stared at and studied. Finally, she broke the silence. "Is there a reason you wanted us here? If there isn't, then I would like to go get dressed." "She's a fiery thing, isn't she Blake?" Irons' began to walk towards her. She glared at him and he began to feel fear. He stopped walking towards her, confused by his emotions. Then he just shook his head and continued to walk towards her. But with each step, the fear grew. "What the hell is going on?" He thought to himself. "How am I feeling fear towards this child?" He made sure to keep the emotion off his face.  
  
Finally, he was right in front of her. "Well, I must say, she is a fine looking young woman." He put his hand up to stroke her face, but half way there he got another dose of fear, so he put his hand back down. He turned around and walked away from them. "But she is nothing more than commoner off the streets. She has no class and carries with her no grace. I disapprove of your choice, Blake, and am ashamed by you."  
  
"What would you know about class, you bastard!? Oh, and I don't happen to give a damn what you think about her. I know what she really is, and your judgments of her are far from the truth. So if you're done trying to make my girlfriend sound like the hoe she isn't, we'll be leaving."  
  
"Stay where you are! I am not done." He turned back to see them both glaring at him. Then he felt the fear go down to his stomach. It made him cringe. "What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, grandfather?" Blake almost sounded innocent. Irons pointed at Eli. "You. I sense this coming from you!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mad."  
  
"I am not mad! Stop it!" He lunged at Eli, only to find her move out of the way and then deliver a kick to his stomach. "If class includes men trying to attack unsuspecting girls, then I'm glad I don't have any of it." He felt the pain in his stomach increase more than it should have. He regained his posture and turned to look at Eli. He was staring at her in awe.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She then looked down and found the problem: The necklace she had on under her tank was now in plain view. She quickly placed it under her tank again. Irons' began to smirk. "I know what has happened now."  
  
"Nothing happened, Grandfather. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was confused for a minute, but I see now what you're little girlfriend was doing."  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, but you do. Have either of you heard the Greek myth about Arrodite and Rion?"  
  
"Yes, but it was a long time ago."  
  
"Have you heard it, young lady?"  
  
"Story same as Blake's. I don't remember it."  
  
"Then let me refresh your memory. It started when two cousins, followers of the goddess Artemis, betrayed her by secretly taking lovers. When Artemis found out what they had done, she made them leave their lovers and forbade them to leave her camp. It wasn't long before the cousins began to sneak out at night to meet with their lovers. They soon became pregnant. Angered by their second betrayal, Artemis made them leave her clan, never to return. But her revenge didn't stop there. Soon the cousins gave birth. The first woman gave birth to a baby girl she named Arrodite. The second woman gave birth to a boy she named Rion.  
  
One night, Artemis disguised herself as a bard and came upon the two women and their children. She asked them for shelter for the night, which the women agreed to give her. In the morning, she said she would repay their kindness by bestowing gifts to the children. She went to Arrodite and put a necklace with a powerful black amulet around her neck and told the women that it would grant her the power to feel other's emotions. She then put a matching necklace with a grey amulet on it around Rion's neck and said it would give him the power to be invincible. She then left the cousins with her supposed blessing."  
  
"As the children grew, the amulets turned out to be curse on them. When Arrodite went around people, she could feel all their pain and hate. It hurt her so much she refused to leave the house. And Rion could feel nothing. He could break a child's arm and feel no remorse. His life was empty. The cousins tried to remove the amulets, but they would not leave the children's necks. The cousins soon realized that the goddess was punishing them for their betrayal. They then went to her temple and begged for forgiveness. Artemis felt sympathy towards her former followers and decided to help them. She told them that the powers could never be stripped away, but could be controlled. She told the cousins to bring her the children and she would instruct the children on how to control there powers. They did as she bade them to. The children stayed with Artemis for two months, and then were sent home. They were both happy and in control of their powers and could even use them for good. But the strange thing was that now the children refused to be parted. As soon as they were apart, they seemed to lose control over the powers. Curiosity was driving the cousins mad, so they decided to visit the Oracle of Delphi. They asked her what would happen if the children were parted. She gave them the warning that if they were separated, they would cause the destruction of the world. The cousins returned home and told the children of the warning. The two stayed together through the years, but Rion soon began to despise Arrodite, since he could never be close to anyone else with out her being there. Arrodite didn't mind the lack of privacy due to the fact she was in love with Rion. She didn't mind his resentment as long as she could before she began to despise him as well. Then one night, they got into an argument that lasted for days. When it ended, Rion left Arrodite and told her not to follow.  
  
He lost all control over his power and became heartless. All he could feel was rage from not feeling anything. He began to take on whole armies to let out aggression, and his invincibility let him do so. He won over many armies, but felt nothing as soon as he beat them. So he brutally traveled through out the land destroying all he found. Meanwhile Arrodite, broken- hearted and miserable, went throughout the land; putting her emotions to everyone she met. She made people feel her pain from miles. The whole world was now covered in Rion and Arrodite's hate. The gods in Olympus had had enough. So they made it so that Rion and Arrodite crossed paths one last time. When Rion saw Arrodite, all his heartlessness faded away and for the first time in months, he smiled. When Arrodite saw him smile, all her original feelings resurfaced. With full control of her powers, she sent him all the love she had for him. With the sudden rush of emotions, he could only feel love and compassion towards her. He came to her and begged her for forgiveness of his abandonment. She forgave him and they soon got married. They then traveled around undoing what they had caused.  
  
When they died, their amulets disappeared from their necks and were found attached to the necks of two children. The children gained Arrodite and Rion's abilities. The amulets have supposedly traveled from one pair of people to another through out history. I have never found any evidence that they ever really existed and every account of them as been labeled as myth."  
  
"That was an extremely long story, so you better have a good point."  
  
"My point, grandson, is that I have just felt first hand the affects of the amulets. Arrodite's amulet is hanging around the neck of your girlfriend there. You were right, she isn't just a commoner." Irons stood in front of Blake and put a hand on his shoulder. "She has the amulet and the power. And since you are her boyfriend, I am guessing you also." He moved his hand to Blake's neck and pulled on a matching necklace so that it was above his tank top. "Have the amulet and the power." Blake pulled away from him and placed the amulet back underneath his tank top. Irons smiled. "My own grandson, a wielder of an ancient power. What you can do with your power...."  
  
"Is my choice. If you think for a minute that either Eli or I would allow you to direct us, you are mistaken."  
  
"Correct. I know in full what our powers can do and would never bow down to some rich bastard's needs,"  
  
"I see you are both against me. But think of this: You would never have to be apart. You both know that Eli will have to return to her family. Just fulfill a couple of requests of mine and I will make sure she can stay with you. What about now? This is beneficial to both parties."  
  
"Except the party you would put us against. You wouldn't use our powers to do some great deed like you sound like you would. Anything we do for you would end up in misery for others. So if you're done trying to corrupt us, we're leaving."  
  
"You have not yet heard the other side of my deal. If you refuse to help me, I will make it so that you will never see each other again. You have till tonight to answer me."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I'll give you time to think about it. Ian, escort them back to Blake's room and make sure they don't leave."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You have no dominion over us."  
  
"Nor will you."  
  
"Weak words with no support. Take them away."  
  
Ian took them back to their room. "I'm going to go get you guys some food and then we're going to have a talk." Eli nodded her head and sat down on the bed. Blake put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't waste time trying to convince us to serve him. We're not going to change our minds."  
  
"I wouldn't try to convince you. We need to discuss how I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is going to try to kill you if you don't agree to serve him. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
He closed the door behind him. Eli turned to Blake. "At least you have someone here who isn't all jacked up."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will he really be able to get us out?"  
  
"Yeah, you can trust him. I do." Ian soon returned. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"  
  
  
  
Eli: Sorry if the myth bored you. How shall they leave the dragon? 


	4. Escape the Dragon

Eli: Why does the hour before witchblade is on seem to go on forever? Here's chap 4.  
  
  
  
The three of them sat together at the table in Blake's room. Eli and Blake barely touched their food. "So, Uncle Ian, how are you going to get us out of here?"  
  
"With deception."  
  
"Could you be any vaguer?" Eli punched Blake on the arm. "Blake, he's trying to help." She turned to Ian. "What he means is: Could you be more detailed in your descriptions?"  
  
"Yes. After you give him your answer, he'll have me lock you in here till tomorrow. Then in the morning, he'll have someone kill you and get rid of your bodies."  
  
"Okay, before you go on: He would really kill us? I'm his grandson and Eli's done nothing against him.."  
  
"Except my little joke."  
  
"Well, besides the joke, has done nothing against him. What will he benefit from killing his own flesh and blood?"  
  
"He covets power, Blake. If he sees he can not have it, he'll make it so no one does. And if flesh and blood meant something to him, your father would not have been the way he was."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Your father was shown hate as a child, thus hate he presented toward children. You don't need to deny it; I can see your scars."  
  
"You can?" Blake turned around and checked his back. "I didn't think you could."  
  
"Did he ever stop, Blake?"  
  
"Yes, after a lot of therapy."  
  
"Okay, we've established abuse can be hereditary. I know we all knew that before hand. So, back on the subject of how to get out of here."  
  
"Yes. After you get back to your room, I need you to tie your bed covers together into a rope..."  
  
"And we throw it out the window and escape."  
  
"No. You make it look like you escaped. We have to make it look like you have left the city, so that he will go searching elsewhere. Also, I need you to write a note that hints you're most likely trying to get to Eli's relatives house."  
  
"That was the part where we set it up to look deceiving; now how are we really going to get out?"  
  
"That part is simple. After I lock you in here, you're going to take the passage..."  
  
"What passage?" Ian stood up and walked over to a tapestry hanging on the wall. He pulled part of it up to reveal a door. "This passage. It will lead you to a hall way where I will be waiting. We'll take another passage I know of to get outside. Then you get into the backseat of my car, you're going to have to duck till we get away from the mansion, and I drive you out of here to safety."  
  
"That plan is going to work. Bravo, Uncle Ian. And it only took you about five minutes."  
  
"Training."  
  
"What kind of training did they put you through?"  
  
"None you would care to go through yourself."  
  
"Question: Aren't they going to think it's strange that you left here about the same time we ran away?"  
  
"No. I leave almost every night for my duties. They are used to it."  
  
"So your paranoia can chill, Eli."  
  
"Some one has to worry about things like that. I'd like to live just a little bit longer than tonight."  
  
"So would I, and now we are. You worry too much, you Capricorn.  
  
"And you not enough, Scorpio."  
  
"You need to let your Aquarius out."  
  
"Only if your Sagittarius joins the party."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Astrologers, you can only have one sign."  
  
"Not if you're border line. Blake and I are both border line, so we're influenced by both sides. You're a Taurus, right?"  
  
"Taurus? I think he's a Capricorn."  
  
"Wrong earth sign. Full Capricorns tend to be money hungry, but he doesn't seem influenced by it."  
  
"Loyalty drives him. So, which of us is right?"  
  
"Eli is correct."  
  
"Oh, who's cool?"  
  
"Not you."  
  
"And kill me if I ever was."  
  
"Of course." Ian got up and headed toward the door. "I have some things to take care of for tonight. Do you remember what to do?"  
  
"Locked in, sheet rope, leave note, secret passage, meeting, another secret passage, back seat, freedom. Did I leave something out?"  
  
"Correct, Eli. I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait! Uncle Ian?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why are you helping us?"  
  
"Flesh and blood, Blake. Flesh and blood." Then he left.  
  
-That night-  
  
"Grandson, have you come to a decision?"  
  
"Yeah, as always, you can go to hell."  
  
"I thought you would change your minds."  
  
"Why? Do we look corrupt to you?"  
  
"I thought you would be able to see reason."  
  
"And we can. Thus, we're not helping you."  
  
"Okay then. Ian, take them back to their room. You will be separated in the morning."  
  
"Believe what you want."  
  
"I believe it is my will and that it is to be done. Take them away."  
  
Ian opened the door and let them out. Just before he closed the door behind him, Irons called to him. "Ian."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I hope you haven't grown too attached to your nephew. He will not be with us in the morning. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He closed the door behind him. He followed the two back to their room.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's do it." Ian locked the door behind them. Eli and Blake quickly did the necessary, grabbed their bags, and went through the passage. Ian was waiting for them. He then led them to another tapestry and door. The passage was dark and they were totally dependent on Ian to lead them out. Finally, they reached the end and stepped outside. There was a black car all ready there waiting for them. Ian unlocked the doors and Eli and Blake got into the back seat and ducked. Ian then drove to the front, where he was briefly stopped by the guard.  
  
When they stopped, Blake heard Eli's breathing increase rapidly. Blake took Eli's hand into his and kissed the back of it. He felt her calm down. The car started up again, and after about ten minutes, they heard Ian say it was safe. They sat back up.  
  
"Where are you taking us, Uncle Ian?"  
  
"Somewhere safe."  
  
- Ten minute later-  
  
Ian led them up to an apartment. When they reached the door, Ian knocked on the door. After about three minutes, someone answered. The person alarmed Eli and Blake because she was aiming an automatic straight at Ian.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Nottingham!?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Ian motioned for them to step forward.  
  
"Who are they and why are they here?"  
  
"Can we discuss this inside? It's safer if no one heard us."  
  
Sara sighed. "Sure, what the hell. At least you used the door." She stepped aside and let them in. As she closed the door behind them, Blake whispered to Ian.  
  
"What does she mean 'at least you used the door'?"  
  
"Another time."  
  
"Okay, Nottingham. Who are they and what the hell is going on?"  
  
"This is my nephew, Blake Michaels and his other half, Eli Carver."  
  
"By other half you mean girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. Irons wants them dead and I won't be able to have a place safe for them to stay until morning. I need you to give them shelter for the night."  
  
"Why does Irons want them dead?"  
  
"Because he covets power."  
  
"And what power do they have?"  
  
"We have these." Blake and Eli pulled out their amulets.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"They are conundrums."  
  
"Like the witchblade." Ian and Sara both turned to Eli. "How do you know about the witchblade?"  
  
"Blake's dad told him, he told me. It's that bracelet on your wrist, right?"  
  
"Right. So he wants them dead so he can take their power? I guess he has gotten tired of negotiation."  
  
"He couldn't tempt us."  
  
"So he would have us dead."  
  
"Wait! If you're Ian's nephew, doesn't that make Irons your.."  
  
"Grandfather? That he is."  
  
"He would kill his family?"  
  
"He killed yours, Sara. What makes you think he wouldn't kill Blake or myself?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Can they stay here?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Sara, can we converse privately?"  
  
"Sure." They went into her bedroom.  
  
"So, why are you disobeying orders?"  
  
"Do you really think I would let him kill children?"  
  
"I wouldn't hold it pass you."  
  
"Well, contrary to what you believe, I wouldn't." For once, he wasn't looking down while they spoke. "He did enough to Blake's father which wasn't necessary. I will not let him hurt Blake like he hurt his father."  
  
"Or how he hurt you."  
  
"Correct. How did you know...?"  
  
"That he hurt you? Well, besides the fact he tried to kill me and your nephew, and that he must have done something to you to make you the way you are, he has a file on him dealing with social services and you."  
  
"Oh. Then you understand what this means to me."  
  
"Why should I do this for you?"  
  
"Because you're human. Sara, they are scared and alone and wield great amounts of power. You know what it feels like. It's just for tonight. I'll come back for them first thing in the morning. This is the only place I can think of where they will be safe. Can they please stay here?"  
  
"Fine. They can stay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked back out. Blake was standing behind Eli with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Have you come to a decision?"  
  
"Yes. You can stay the night."  
  
"Thank you, Sara."  
  
"Thanks, Sara."  
  
"Welcome, just promise you won't mess around or anything."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"We'll behave."  
  
"Good. You can put your stuff in the living room."  
  
"Okay." They headed toward the living room.  
  
"I have to finish some arrangements and I will pick you up in the morning."  
  
"All right. See ya, Ian."  
  
"Bye, Uncle Ian." Ian heard Sara giggle. "What?"  
  
"Uncle Ian?"  
  
"He's my nephew."  
  
"Still." Ian just shook his head. "I have to go. Thank you, Sara. This means a lot to me."  
  
"Yeah. You're welcome." Then he left. Eli had been watching and now whispered over to Blake. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ian and Sara."  
  
"What about them?" Eli sighed out of frustration. "Never mind. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Fine." Sara came over to them carrying a bunch of blankets, which she dumped on the couch. "You guys can crash in here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We appreciate this."  
  
"Yeah. Um, you guys can take turns using the bathroom to get ready."  
  
"All right. Eli, you take longer, so can I go first?"  
  
"I'll ignore the remark and say 'go ahead'." Blake grabbed some of his stuff and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yes, Eli?"  
  
"Why don't you like Ian?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just seem to put anger towards him. Did he do something to you?"  
  
"Well, he stalks me and only gives me information in cryptic messages."  
  
"He stalks you? Why?"  
  
"He says it's for my protection."  
  
"He watches Blake like a hawk. It just means he cares about you."  
  
"He has a little crush on me, which I am fully aware of."  
  
"You sure it's just a crush?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eli, your turn."  
  
"Okay." She grabbed her stuff and went pass Blake into the bathroom.  
  
"Um, Blake?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where were you staying before Ian brought you here?"  
  
"At Irons' mansion."  
  
"Why weren't you with your parents?"  
  
"My mom died in child birth and my father died of cancer about a month ago."  
  
"Oh. Why isn't Eli with her parents?"  
  
"They recently have passed away."  
  
"Sorry for both of your losses."  
  
"Don't be sorry for Eli. It's a blessing, as she will tell you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her parents were forced to get married because her mom got pregnant. And since divorce is looked down upon in their circles, they were stuck together. They took it all out on Eli."  
  
"Why didn't she go to social services?"  
  
"Wasn't physical, but mental. It's hard to prove that to them."  
  
"Yeah. If you aren't bleeding to death, they won't bother to do anything."  
  
"Don't mention I said any of this."  
  
"Of course." Eli came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Okay. Time for bed. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Eli: Everything is connected. See ya soon. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Eli: Hi all. Love reviews, so keep them coming. Thanks to Rogue who mentioned it was hard to understand who was speaking. I'll make it more obvious whose speaking when it comes to Sara and Ian, but for Eli and Blake, I'll leave it open. I'm trying to show that they have a one mind kind of thing going on, which is why they often add on to or finish each others sentences. But if you want to know which of them is speaking here's a clue: Blake will usually give short answers more often. Eli likes to explain things and will give longer answers than he would. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sara's alarm clock went off promptly at 6:00. She got up, got dressed, and walked into her living room, shocked to see two teenagers asleep in there. She was about to go for her automatic, when she remembered the events of the night before. She hit herself on her head for forgetting.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" She was answered with two very tired groans.  
  
"Don't give me that. Now get up and get dressed!"  
  
"All right. Morning, Sara." Eli stretched before standing up and walking into the bathroom. Blake was still trying to wake himself up. Sara knelt down and took Blake's pillow out from under his head.  
  
"That was cruel and unusual to do, Sara."  
  
"Yeah, but at least now you're awake enough to get up and get dressed."  
  
"Is Eli out yet?"  
  
"She will be soon."  
  
"Then I'll stay right here till she is."  
  
"Blake, get up!"  
  
"Do as Sara says, Blake." Sara and Blake turned to see Ian.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Ian." He quickly got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hurry up."  
  
"Go to hell." Was the response he got. Blake noticed Sara and Ian's slightly shocked faces at Eli's remark.  
  
"She's not a morning person." Eli opened the door, which hit Blake in the back of the head. "All yours."  
  
"You do realize how much that hurt."  
  
"If you're still talking, then not enough."  
  
"Breaking my heart, Eli."  
  
"If I don't break your neck first. Now shut up and get dressed."  
  
"Yes." He closed the door behind him. Eli finally spotted Ian. "Morning, Ian."  
  
"Good morning, Eli."  
  
"Sara, do you have any coffee?"  
  
"Sorry, ran out yesterday." Eli let out a groan.  
  
"Ian, can we stop by at Starbucks?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We are tying to make it look like you left the city. It would not be a wise idea to make public appearances."  
  
"Ian, it's not even 7:00 yet. Irons probably won't know we're missing till noon. We have some time to spare. So can we please go to Starbucks?" Blake walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, please? She'll be acting like she has pms all day unless we get some caffeine in her." Eli kicked him. "Shut up, Blake!"  
  
"See!"  
  
"All right! We'll go, just stop killing each other."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll stop."  
  
"Good. Now, get your stuff and we can go."  
  
"Hey, Sara, you want to come?"  
  
"Uhh, sure, Eli. I guess. I need the caffeine."  
  
"Cool. Let's go."  
  
-Starbucks-  
  
"I have energy now."  
  
"And you won't bite my head off any more."  
  
"Don't even start, Blake."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Ian."  
  
"So, what are those amulet things you guys have on around your necks?"  
  
"Good question, Sara. Did you ever hear of the Greek myth about Arrodite and Rion?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, these are the amulets."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"These are the amulets Artemis gave them when they were children."  
  
"Artemis? The goddess?"  
  
"Yeah. What people don't realize is that the Greek gods were real people. They weren't actual gods, but they were people who controlled much power. Normal people thought they were gods because they harbored such powers and created a whole belief system around it."  
  
"How did you two get to own these?"  
  
"Same way we met."  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"A dream."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to tell my version of it since Blake is secretive about his. I was wandering these hills somewhere when I notice this boy following me. Where ever I go, he's there."  
  
"Sounds like a stalker. Must run in the family." "Anyway, I go into this temple, where the boy can't go into because he's a guy. As soon as I enter the temple, I feel the pain of everybody around me. I can't block them out. Then this lady comes up to me and says 'You can't be apart from him. He is you and you are him. One mind, one soul, one heart in two forms.' I looked at the boy from inside the temple and I feel scared because I don't know him. Then the lady smiles at me and says 'Don't worry. You know him from thousands of lives over. You can trust him.' Then she goes outside and I follow her. She goes to the boy and grabs his wrist and then she grabs mine. She puts our hands together and the moment our skin touch, all that pain and fear, go away. It was like a barrier went around me and protected me from the rest of the world. I didn't want to let him go. Then the lady smiles at us and begins to lead us somewhere.  
  
After a while, we get to another temple and we enter. This temple is dark and the only light is a single torch in the middle of the temple. The lady then pulls out a bottle of what looks like animal blood, and then anoints our foreheads with it. Then she takes these two amulets off the back wall of the temple. She puts the first one around the boy's neck and says a blessing in Latin. She puts the second one around my neck and says another blessing, except this time, I understand what she's saying. She said 'I give unto you, Eli Carver, my amulet. The power to read and manipulate human emotion is now bestowed to you. To save the world or to destroy it. You now have your destiny.' I nodded and then looked at the boy beside me. We're staring at each other in confusion. The lady smiles again and now talks to both of us. 'You have been chosen to wield the amulets of hearts. Each amulet has one side of the power. The power can never be destroyed and will not leave till the day death takes you. Both of you shall forever be united. You need not fear any mistrust. You two are simply soul mates who are yet to meet.' I ask the lady who she is and she says. 'I am Artemis, guardian of the amulets. I created these amulets with intent to cause pain and hate, but I saw the error of my plan. By the time I woke to sense and reason, it was too late. The world was being destroyed. With help, I was able to save it. The good powers of the amulets helped restore most of the world. I have bestowed upon myself to forever watch over the amulets, to make sure they never fall into the wrong hands. I will watch over you both.' And she vanished.  
  
I look at the boy next to me. We're both scared and burdened. We let go of each other's hands and back away from each other. We both run into the walls behind us. Then, I can feel all the pain and hate again, only it's gotten stronger. The boy looks like he has pain too. I begin to walk toward him and he follows suit. We're standing right in front of each other and for no reason what so ever, we embrace. Then all the pain goes away again. Then everything goes black and I wake up. When I do, I find this thing around my neck and I can feel everything the people around me can. I still don't know how I did this but I got out of bed and went to school that day too. Turned out there was a new student at my school. When I bumped into him in the hall, all the emotions that weren't mine were lifted from me. I get a better look at the guy and it turns out to be the boy from my dream. Introductions were made and of course the boy was Blake. And the rest is history."  
  
"You told the story of our meeting in less than five minutes, Eli. I think your talking gets faster every day." She punched his shoulder.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"No, it didn't."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Your shoulder didn't even turn red from the pressure." Blake shrugged.  
  
"Okay, back to the amulets. What powers did you get?"  
  
"Just what she said. I can feel people's emotion and can manipulate it."  
  
"What am I feeling right now?"  
  
"Lots of things. You feel uncomfortable because of who you're sitting next to." Sara tried not to look at Ian, knowing there would be a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Okay. You have proven yourself. What can Blake do?"  
  
"Invincibility to emotion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can never feel pain physically if you can't feel it mentally."  
  
"Oh. Is that how Rion was able to beat all those armies?"  
  
"Yes. I can block out all emotion."  
  
"In the myth, it was foretold that separating them would cause the end of the world. Is it the same with you?"  
  
"We don't know. We know it causes us to lose control of our powers and that we become destructive, but as for the destruction of the whole world; I don't think we have that much power."  
  
"Wait! Blake stayed with us for three weeks before you got here. He seemed to have everything under control then."  
  
"Good observation, Ian. We have found a way around it, so that we can always have control."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's impossible to always be together. So we got this idea that worked." Eli put her wrist up and pulled her sleeve back to reveal a bracelet. "This bracelet contains some of Blake's blood. When I put it on, it's like he's there with me. If you noticed, Blake has a necklace of what looks like pink, Marti Gras beads. Part of my blood is inside that. As long as we wear these, we can keep in control."  
  
"Which is why I put up a big fuss when Irons' tried to take it away."  
  
"Ah, loop hole."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"How come you lose control of your powers when you're apart?"  
  
"We equal each other out. Blake blocks out all other emotions besides my own."  
  
"And Eli allows me to actually feel emotion."  
  
"So it's a ying for a yang kinda thing?"  
  
"Yeah." Eli tilted her head to the side and looked at Sara. "You look like her. I just realized that. Blake, doesn't Sara look like her?"  
  
"You're right, she does."  
  
"Who do I look like?"  
  
"Artemis. You look like Artemis."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah. And now that I think about it, she had this bracelet that looks a lot like the witchblade. Hey, could Artemis have been a wielder?"  
  
"There are no accounts of her having it."  
  
"Oh." Sara checked her watch. "I have to go. See ya."  
  
"Bye Sara."  
  
"Good-bye Sara." Then she left. Eli started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Ian."  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" Eli just shook her head and kept laughing.  
  
"C'mon Eli. Why are you laughing at him?"  
  
"Someone has a crush on Sara."  
  
"What?! Who?!"  
  
"Ian like likes Sara."  
  
"Do you now, Uncle Ian?"  
  
"I do not have a crush on her."  
  
"Of course you don't. You don't just have a crush."  
  
"What are you hinting at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Um, I think we're done here. Let's go."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
"Whoa! This place is huge!"  
  
"Not only huge, but nice!"  
  
"I am glad to know you like the place."  
  
"This is awesome, Uncle Ian."  
  
"I'll show you guys your room."  
  
As they followed him, they looked into all the surrounding rooms. They passed a room filled entirely with weapons. Another room was what looked like a library. They were about to look into another room, when Ian slammed the door shut to it before they had a chance to. Eli and Blake both shrugged their shoulders at each other and walked on. Ian finally stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This is your room." He swung the door open.  
  
"Oh my God! This is hella nice!"  
  
"This is better than the room I had at the mansion."  
  
"I thought you two would like it."  
  
"Uncle Ian, we love this!"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Just then, Ian's cell rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I am watching Sara, sir."  
  
"Come home immediately!"  
  
"Yes, sir." He hung up.  
  
"That was Irons. He didn't sound too pleased."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"For me to return. I have to go. Just stay in the apartment while I'm gone. I should be back tonight, if not sooner. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-At the mansion-  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir."  
  
"My grandson is not yet dead."  
  
"Do you wish me to finish the job, sir?"  
  
"If he was here, I would let you."  
  
"What do you mean, sir? He and his girlfriend are locked in his room."  
  
"They have escaped, Ian. Went out the window."  
  
"When did this happen, sir?"  
  
"While you were away watching the wielder. I should've had you do the honors of taking Blake and his girlfriend's lives. Here." He threw a piece of paper at Ian. "Look what they left us."  
  
Dear Grandfather,  
  
Hi, you psycho, serial killer. We felt like keeping our lives, so we left right before the sun came up. You think you can keep us apart? Try. We'll be with our real family, now. See ya, sucker.  
  
Blake  
  
P.S. Tell Ian he's cool.  
  
"He seemed to take a liking to you, Ian."  
  
"He is only a boy, sir."  
  
"True, but a rebel. Like his father."  
  
"Where are they going, sir."  
  
"It sounded like they were heading back to their friends."  
  
"Are there men tracking them?"  
  
"Yes. You won't have to give up your duties watching Sara, if that is what you were worried about."  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Tell me, Ian. What did you think of your nephew?"  
  
"He is ignorant of what power you could have awakened in him, sir."  
  
"Did you like him? You were rather fond of his father."  
  
"His father betrayed us."  
  
"Correct, and I do not stand for betrayal. Blake will be caught and killed with his little girlfriend. Go on with your duties, Ian."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And Ian?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"If they try to contact you, you will do the right thing, correct?  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Leave me."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ian left. Irons' went to his desk and picked up the picture of Blake he had gotten from Christoph. "So much like his father. What a shame, but." He threw the picture into the fire. "Nothing can be done about it." He watched the fire eat away at the picture and let out a sigh before returning back to work.  
  
  
  
Eli: The kids are safe and Irons doesn't have a clue. I wonder what was in that room Ian shut so that Eli and Blake couldn't see. All to be revealed. See ya. 


	6. Learning to Control

Eli: I had to re write this. First time round my computer froze. Forgive mistakes because there is no spell check on this computer.I beg forgiveness if anyone who reads this is offended by my remarks against the two authors I mention. Besides that, enjoy as Ian learns the finer points of parenting.  
  
  
  
-Days later-  
  
The three of them were in Ian's weapons room. Ian and Blake were in training as Eli sat against the wall watching them. He was teaching Blake how to correctly do a roundhouse, when his cell went off.  
  
"Ian."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Come back home immediately!"  
  
"Yes, sir." He hung up.  
  
Ian picked up his shirt, sweater, and jacket off the floor. "I have to go."  
  
"Man. Can't he ever give you a break?"  
  
"Yes, but right now isn't one of those moments. I'll be back tonight. Oh, don't spend the day watching t.v. or going online. I have a whole library full of books here. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Bye Uncle Ian."  
  
"Bye Ian."  
  
"Bye." He left. Blake went over to Eli and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Want to check out the library?"  
  
"Sure. I hope he has my author on hand."  
  
"Eli, I don't think he's the type to read Anne Rice."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Her books are vampiric romance novels."  
  
"No! One, they are not all vampire books, thus the book 'Violin'. Second, they aren't romance. That would be I-like-to-put-my-characters-through-hell writer Danielle Steel. Or incest obsessed V.C. Andrews. Her books are about horror and history. If you actually read one of her books, instead of your comics, you would know that."  
  
"Don't you dare try to say reading comics is bad."  
  
"I'm not. I'm saying reading comics all the time is."  
  
"You read more comics then I do!"  
  
"Yeah, but I also read books."  
  
"I read books too."  
  
"What was the last book you read?"  
  
"The Dark Knight Returns."  
  
"Graphic novels do not count. C'mon." She got up and pulled Blake to his feet. "We're going to the library to get you a book."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes." They walked into the hallway."Uh, Blake. Which of these rooms is the library?"  
  
"I forgot. I'll check this door and you check that door."  
  
"Okay." Eli opened the door and discovered the library. "Here it is." Blake didn't answer. "Blake?"  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eli, you have to see this!" Eli walked over to him. "Wait! Isn't this the room Ian tried to hide from.......Oh heaven on earth!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do we dare to consume the gifts that are now before us?"  
  
"We dare." They both entered the room and started touching everything they could get their hands on.  
  
-Hours later-  
  
Ian returned to find both the t.v. and the computer off. Usually, Blake would be watching Ian's endless supply of fighting movies, while Eli would be online doing what she called "reserch" on the paranormal. "I guess they took my advice." He mused to himself.  
  
He went to the library, but was surprised to find it empty. He turned back out and spotted the door in the hallway open. "They're not!" He rushed to the room to see all he feared. Blake was on a chair reading a copy of Midnight Nation. Eli was sitting on the ground surronded by issues of Batgirl, Tomb Raider, and had a copy of Parracide in her hands.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Uncle Ian. You are so cool! I didn't know you collected comics. And you collect the good ones, too!"  
  
"Yeah! Most adults don't like Parracide!"  
  
"Why are you guys reading my comics?"  
  
"Well, you said not to watch t.v. or go online all day long."  
  
"So we didn't."  
  
"I thought you would entertain yourselves with the library."  
  
"We were going to, when we found this secret treasure. Why didn't you tell us about this?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to know about this!"  
  
"Ian, chill. We didn't ruin anything. We just read them. We're collectors, too. We knew what we were doing."  
  
"You don't understand. Nobody was suppose to know! Not even Irons knows!"  
  
"He doesn't? Surprising since you must have been collecting since you were about ten to have some of these."  
  
"Fourteen actually, but that's beside the point."  
  
"So, you're mad because we discovered your evil secret."  
  
"In a way, yes!"  
  
"Okay, sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, you think you're getting off that easily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You two need a lesson learned."  
  
"What are you proposing we do?"  
  
"I'll think of something. In the meantime, put all my comics back. If I find Any of them damaged, it's your blood."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Ian."  
  
"Yeah, Ian."  
  
"All right."  
  
-The next day-  
  
"You two ate all the food all ready?"  
  
"It's been two weeks."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna have to go shopping then."  
  
"Take me with you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Uncle Ian! I'm going crazy being stuck inside all day! Please?"  
  
"All right. Put on a cap and sunglasses and pray to God no one notices you." Ian turned to Eli. "I'm guessing you want to come too."  
  
"Nah, I rather stay here."  
  
"At least one of you has sense. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I need some........How do I say this? Uh...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't say it to him. Blake, you know what I need, explain it for me." She walked into the other room. "What did she mean?"  
  
"Uh, did you learn about the female anatomy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know that monthly thing that happens?"  
  
"Yes." Ian finally understood. "Oh. That." Blake nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"We need to pick that up?"  
  
"Yes." Ian groaned. "Let's get this over with." He and Blake began to leave, when Ian called back to Eli. "Remember, no t.v., no computer."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." And the guys left. Eli collapsed onto the couch. "What to do? What to do? Can't watch t.v. or go online cause Ian will find out and get in my face about it, and I really don't want that. Can't read comics for the same reason. Would like to read the Anne Rice novels, but I can't find them in the library where he says they are, and I don't want to search for them all afternoon." She got up and went to the phone. "I could call someone, but who?" She flipped through Ian's phone book. "Damn, most of these are Irons' estates. Oh, here's one for a weaponry shop, surprise surprise. Here's one for comics, one for books. Ah, here's the winner!" She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Pezzini."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah. Eli, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"Hi, how did you get my number?"  
  
"Ian's little black book."  
  
"Hilarious. Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. The boy's ditched me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Nothing. It's my day off."  
  
"Oh. Do you want to come over?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please. I'm stuck in the house all day with only Blake and Ian to keep me company and they're both guys! Please?"  
  
"When you put it that way, sure."  
  
"Thanks, Sara. The address is 111 Dragon St."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"All right, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Thanks for coming Sara"  
  
"This place is huge!"  
  
"I know."  
  
'What's Nottingham doing with a place like this?"  
  
"I don't know. Sanctuary, most likely. He lives with Irons. I lived with them for a day and hated it. Think what he feels"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They sat down at the table. "So you met Irons?"  
  
"Yeah, wish I didn't."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"Bastard said I was a commoner, so I gave him a taste of what this amulet can do."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Made him feel fear."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Yeah. Then he found out about the amulets and tried to sweet talk us into giving him control of us. I just told him to go to hell."  
  
"Good. So, What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know. Can I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirty-two."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Thanks, it's a gift."  
  
"What's your full name?"  
  
"Sara Magdelaine Pezzini. What's yours?"  
  
"Eliza Amelie Carver."  
  
"That's pretty."  
  
"Thanks. Found it myself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I denounced my birth name. It wasn't my name, just one made up by my supposed parents."  
  
"Ah. Teen rebel."  
  
"No."  
  
"So you don't blame your parents for all things that went wrong in your life."  
  
"No, I blame me for my mistakes. I blame them for theirs. Can we change the subject?"  
  
Sara remembered what Blake had told her about Eli's parents and wanted to hit herself on the head for mentioning them. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The other night you asked me 'Are you sure it's just a crush?'"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"It's very obvious."  
  
"Well, I don't see it."  
  
"Use your mind, woman."  
  
"It's about Ian and that's all I know."  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind."  
  
"Okay. Sara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ian is in love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I read other's emotion, it's my destiny. Whenever your around, it's like his conscience puts out a neon sign that says 'I love you'. Even without the amulet, it shows."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"Who am I lying to?"  
  
"Yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Originally, I thought you didn't like him. Now, I know the truth. You're scared."  
  
"Scared? Of what? Scared to like him?"  
  
"No. Scared of the fact that you all ready do."  
  
"I don't like him!"  
  
"Stop lying to me."  
  
"I don't like him!"  
  
"Then answer me this: Why did you help us?"  
  
"Because I know what you're going through and I don't want Irons to obtain any more power."  
  
"That's not the only reason."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I all ready told you how I know."  
  
"How can I like him? I barely know him."  
  
"You could always ask him."  
  
"Have you tried to have a conversation with him?"  
  
"Yes, he's cool for a guy. But you're right, he wouldn't give you straight answers."  
  
"See."  
  
"But me and Blake interrogated him the other day, so I know alot about him. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Um, what's his full name?"  
  
"Ian Christian Nottingham."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Thirty-six."  
  
"Thirty-six? Damn, he......doesn't look it." Eli started to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were going to say 'Damn, he looks good for his age.'"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"You're lying again."  
  
"Moving on. What's his favorite color?"  
  
"C'mon now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's like asking Michael Jordan what his favorite sport is."  
  
"Oh, so black?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, miss knowitall, why does he wear so many layers of clothing? Did he answer that?"  
  
"No, but I know the answer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two words: Isolation and Insecurity."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Explanation: Ian doesn't have a good opinion of mankind. He wears the clothes as a way to seperate himself from the world. Second, Irons has taught Ian to hate himself. He holds alot of self hatred, especially toward his body. Also, Ian has been administered numerous, though I think that might be an understatement, punishments from Irons through the years. He doesn't want it to show, so he covers himself up."  
  
"Ah. How do you know he has scars?"  
  
"I've seen them."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"He taks his shirt off when he and blake spar."  
  
"Spar?"  
  
"Improving fighting skills."  
  
"Oh. How did you come to this answer?"  
  
"Observation."  
  
"You should be a shrink when you grow up."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
"Is Blake really his nephew?"  
  
"Yeah. He's Ian's half brother's son."  
  
"Is Irons really his dad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hard to believe."  
  
"Yeah. He's alot nicer and I don't see any resemblance between them. I think he must take after his mom."  
  
"Yeah. Did you meet Blake's dad?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"What was he like before he died?"  
  
"How did you know he was dead?"  
  
"Blake told me."  
  
"Oh. Well, sad to say, he did take after Irons."  
  
"Oooohh."  
  
"Exactly. Wasn't as bad as Irons, but still enough to be destructive." She put her head down. "Towards Blake. He has scars similiar to Ian's." She sounded like that fact killed her inside.  
  
"Social services?"  
  
"They sure helped." Sarcasim was obvious. "They took him away once, but his dad got therepy, so he regained custody."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Blake likes to say it did."  
  
"What's the truth?"  
  
"No, it didn't. After the therepy, Blake gave up on his dad. Luckily, we met after that. I saw first hand what his dad did to him."  
  
"Irons caused that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did Blake ever say anything about his grandmother?"  
  
"Yeah. She was this German model that Irons favored. They got married. Had a huge argument over something, then got the marriage annulled. Irons raised Blake's dad for a while, but ultimately deserted him and his mother. It was hard. That's why Blake has a grudge against Irons."  
  
"Sad."  
  
"Depressing." They heard someone appraoching the door. "They're back. This conversation never happened. I wasn't suppose to let all that info out."  
  
"Agreed." Blake and Ian entered. Blake went over to Eli, put his arm around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello."  
  
"Hi. Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Because I conviced my uncle to stop by Best buys and pick up 'Lord of the Rings'."  
  
"All right!" Blake finally noticed Sara. "Hi Sara."  
  
"Sara?" Ian stopped in his tracks. "How?"  
  
"Eli asked me to come over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got bored and lonely."  
  
"Don't worry, Nottigham. No one trailed me here."  
  
"Okay." Ian went to the kitchen to put the stuff away. Eli got up to help him. About half way through the bags, Ian handed a box over to Eli. "Is this the right stuff?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Blake laughed at them as he sat down on the couch. He was about to turn on the t.v. when Ian stopped him. "No t.v., Blake."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
  
"Why can't he watch t.v.?"  
  
"Because we're grounded."  
  
"You grounded them?"  
  
"I resticted them."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"We......" But Ian cut him off.  
  
"They invaded my privacy."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We......"  
  
"They got into my stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Some........"  
  
"Private belongings."  
  
"Ian, let him speak." She turned to Blake. "As you were trying to say?"  
  
"We got grounded because we got into his comic book collection." Ian went back into the kitchen.  
  
"His what?"  
  
"Comic book collection."  
  
"You collect comics?"  
  
"Among other things." He called from the kitchen. He heard Sara let out a laugh.  
  
"Which comics does he collect?"  
  
"Best of the best: Punisher, Aria, Diablo Chronicles, Midnight Nation, Ranma1/2, Fantastic Four, and JLA."  
  
"He's also got Batgirl, Nightwing, Tomb Raider, Harley Quinn, No Need for Tenchi, X-Men, Mystic, Scion, Fathom, Parracide, the list goes on."  
  
"Intresting." She gave a maniacal smile toward Ian. Then she checked her watch. "I have to go. I have a baby shower at Danny's. See ya, guys."  
  
"Bye Sara."  
  
"Bye Sara, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." She left. Ian then called Blake to him. "Why did you tell her about my collection?!"  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed about."  
  
"I'm not ashamed, just......"  
  
"Embarassed?" Eli called from the next room.  
  
"Yes! And you, young lady, what were you thinking inviting Sara over here?! What if she was followed?!"  
  
"Isn't that your job to trail her?"  
  
"Yes, but there could have been another! You guys have to think before you do things like that! I do not want either of you hurt!" The last statement got to them. The point was taken.  
  
"We understand, Uncle Ian."  
  
"We're sorry." Ian calmed down.  
  
"Okay, all right. Let's eat."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
-Later-  
  
"I have to go. I have another duty to attend to." Eli and Blake started to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stalking duty."  
  
"Will you two give up on that?"  
  
"No, it's too funny."  
  
"Would it be funny for me to extend your restictions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All right then. I'll be back in the morning. Don't stay up till dawn again. Early."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Ian."  
  
"Bye." Ian left.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did you and Sara talk about?"  
  
"Girl talk."  
  
"Does she know Ian is in love with her?"  
  
"She does now."  
  
"Did you read her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She likes him."  
  
"Could she......"  
  
"Love him? Yeah, I think she's beginnig to. I think the comics helped. Made him seem more human."  
  
"Remind me why we're doing this again."  
  
"As a thanks for helping us."  
  
"Do you think it's gonna work?"  
  
"Yeah, they're meant for each other." Blake sat down next to Eli and put his arma round her. "Meant for each other. You're a good judge of that." Eli leaned into him. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Are we doing the right thing? Is this what they want?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone deserves happiness. Especially them."  
  
"Then I hope our plan works."  
  
"Me too."  
  
  
  
Eli: Fun to write, despite the fact I'm freezing to death. So the two have hacked a plan. And Damn you Roguegal for guessing my plot ;) J/k. Last note, Amelie is pronounced Ah-mu-lee, for those who get confused like I did the first time I saw the name. See ya's later. 


	7. Say What? Karoke

Eli: Hi all. Mystra, what up? Things are good. Just got the idea for this, be kind.  
  
-The next day-  
  
When Ian entered the apartment, the music almost overtook him. Eli and Blake were blasting their music from the living room. He quietly made his way to the living room and discovered that they were singing along with the music. He could hear clear tenor and alto tones joining the music.  
  
I don't want you  
  
to give it all up.  
  
Leave your whole life  
  
collecting dust.  
  
And I don't want you  
  
to feel sorry for me  
  
You never gave us  
  
a chance to be.  
  
Ian watched as Eli and Blake sing into pretend microphones, perfectly sync with the voices coming from the C.D. player.  
  
And I don't need you  
  
to be by my side.  
  
To tell me that  
  
everythings all right.  
  
Just wanted you  
  
to tell me the truth  
  
You know I would  
  
do that for you.  
  
So why are you  
  
running away?  
  
Why are you  
  
running away?  
  
At that point, Ian was spotted. He wasn't even trying to hold back his laughter. Blake switched off the C.D. player.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You think you can do better?"  
  
"It's not that you two were bad, you were quite on tune. It is the fact you were even doing that."  
  
"We refused to be mocked."  
  
"Ian, it's your turn."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your turn to sing."  
  
"I don't listen to your music."  
  
"That's okay. I have the lyrics right here." Eli passed him a handfull of papers.  
  
"I am not doing this."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Uncle Ian. We promise to keep it to ourselves."  
  
"And not to tell the victim of your stalking."  
  
"I will do it, but only if you stop joking about stalking."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Which song?"  
  
"This one." Eli pulled a piece from the middle and placed it on top. She changed the song and turned up the volume.  
  
"What song is he singing?"  
  
"You'll see." The music came on and Eli and Blake smiled in amusement as Ian struggled with the lyrics. Finally, Eli started the song over again. "Let me show you how this is done."  
  
  
  
A scrub is a guy  
  
that thinks he's fine  
  
is also known  
  
as a buster.  
  
Always thinkin bout  
  
what he wants  
  
and just sits on  
  
his broke ass.  
  
So no,  
  
I don't want your number.  
  
No,  
  
I don't wanna to give you mine  
  
and no,  
  
I don't wanna meet you no where.  
  
No,  
  
I don't want none of your time.  
  
Eli seemed expert on the chosen song. She seemed to know it all by heart.  
  
No, I don't want no scrubs.  
  
A scrub is a guy that can't  
  
get no love from me.  
  
Hangin' on the passenger's side  
  
of his best friend's ride.  
  
Tryin' to holler at me.  
  
Eli turned the song off and took a bow. Blake clapped. "That's how you do it. We demand another song!"  
  
"Give me a song that's sung by guys. That was a girl song."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll pick the song this time." Blake chose another disk. "Ah ha!"  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Wait." Blake took the pile of lyrics from Ian, went throught them, and then gave them back with a new song on top. "Try this one." Again, Ian had a hard time with the lyrics. This time, Blake restarted the lyrics and went on to sing the song, just as Eli had done.  
  
I died  
  
so many years ago.  
  
But you can make me feel  
  
like it isn't so.  
  
And why you come  
  
to be with me.  
  
I think I finally know.  
  
Ohhhhhhhmmm.  
  
You're scared.  
  
Afraid of what you feel.  
  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
  
You know they couldn't deal.  
  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
  
doesn't make it real.  
  
  
  
His nephew sang well, but Ian didn't want to know who sang the song due to the lyrics. It made Blake sound like a vampire.  
  
  
  
That's great.  
  
But I don't want to play.  
  
Because being with you touches me  
  
more than I can say.  
  
And since I'm only dead to you  
  
I'm saying stay away.  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
Let me rest in peace.  
  
Let me get some sleep.  
  
Let me take my love and bury it  
  
in a hole six foot deep.  
  
I can lay my body down  
  
but I can't find my sweet release.  
  
So let me rest in peace.  
  
Blake shut the music off. "Thank you, thank you. No autographs. Ian, we'll try one more song."  
  
"No enough. I've been up shown by two teens. Let me have the rest of my dignity."  
  
"You still have dignity?"  
  
"Funny. No more."  
  
"One more. We won't interfere this time."  
  
"And we'll give you a song that suits you. Please?"  
  
"All right." Eli and Blake whispered to one another and finally agreed on a song. They put in a new C.D. and passed Ian the lyrics.  
  
  
  
Somewhere there's speaking.  
  
It's all ready coming in.  
  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind.  
  
You never could get it  
  
unless you were fed it.  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why.  
  
But under the skinned knees and the skinned marks  
  
Past the places you use to learn.  
  
You howl and listen.  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return.  
  
Blake and Eli were very impressed. They stayed silent as Ian sang in sync with the music.  
  
He's everything you want.  
  
He's everything you need.  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be.  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time.  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why.  
  
Ian turned off the music himself. Eli and Blake clapped and cheered. "Now that was good!"  
  
"MTV Music Awards worthy."  
  
"N'sync, eat your heart out."  
  
"That was good, Uncle Ian."  
  
"Thanks, that song was better than the others."  
  
"It's one of the better songs we listen to." Ian checked his watch.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Oh, if you're watching Sara, give this to her for me." Eli handed him a book entitled "The Silence Of The Lambs". "I think she would like it."  
  
"I'll give it to her. You two behave and I'll check up on you later tonight."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
-At Sara's apartment-  
  
Ian entered the apartment and looked around. It was a mess. Sara wasn't home yet. He was about to leave when the front door flew open.  
  
"Stupid Dante! Needs to get rid of that stick up his ass!" Sara slammed the door behind her. She flung her jacket to the floor and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Bad day, Sara?"  
  
"Nottingham, I am not in a good mood. If you do not have a reason for being here, get out of my face."  
  
"I'm not here to torment you, Sara, so don't take your anger out on me. I have to deal with Blake and Eli, and don't want to have to deal with you, too." Sara was stunned by the remark.  
  
"When did you start to get smart with me?"  
  
"After getting ragged on by my nephew, you learn to defend yourself."  
  
"Ah. So why are you here?"  
  
"Eli wanted me to give you this." He handed the book to Sara.  
  
"The Silence Of The Lambs? Why did she give me this?" She looked up, but he was all ready gone. "Oh well." Sara opened the front page and found a note attached to it.  
  
To Sara,  
  
Stop acting like you're cranky  
  
and old.  
  
If you got to know the man,  
  
you'd see a heart of gold.  
  
I don't lie and he loves you.  
  
So forget the past  
  
and invite him in  
  
for a conversation that will last.  
  
So play nice and be cool  
  
and if you do:  
  
you'll see that deep down  
  
you love him, too.  
  
The Lyrical Eli and her associate Blake.  
  
"Well, she bothered to write the damn poem." Sara crossed over to the window. "I'm taking love advice from teenagers, I must be getting old." She opened it. "Nottingham, get in here."  
  
-Hours later-  
  
Ian entered the apartment much later than he intended to. He was so wrapped up in conversation with Sara, he had forgotten what time it was. He was surprised to see the lights in the weapon's room on. He looked in to see Eli doing some type of form with a pair of Sais. She moved gracefully and didn't make a mistake. "Hi Ian."  
  
"Hello, Eli. I didn't know you had any training."  
  
"Yeah, surprise." She continued to do forms as they spoke. "Did Sara like the book?"  
  
"She was pleased and said she would read it."  
  
"So you guys talked?"  
  
"Yes." Eli held back a smile. "Cool."  
  
"Can I see your weapons?"  
  
"Sure." She handed him her sais. They both had black handles with red dragons twirled around the sides. He handed them back and she continued doing forms. "Those are very beautiful. Where did you get them?"  
  
"From the same person who taught me my art."  
  
Who was that?"  
  
"My brother, Edward."  
  
"You never said you have a brother."  
  
"Had a brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me explain: My twin brother, Edward, was allowed to learn to fight, but I wasn't because I am a girl and they didn't think a girl should know how to fight. My brother didn't want me to be weak, so he taught me everything he learned as soon as he got home after lessons. He took it for almost six years, always teahing me what he had learned. We always had to train in secret, less that they find out. My supposed parents only got married because my mom got pregnant and their families forced them to get married. They say it ruined their lives. Used it as an excuse to take it all out on us. The ranting and raving finally got to Edward, and three weeks after we turned twelve, he committed suicide. Slit his wrists while we were all asleep."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I lost the only person who had ever given a damn about me. Cared wheather or not I died the following day. And those bastards took him away from me. They were the reason he killed himself. Whenever I saw them, I could only think murderers. You know, it's funny. After Edward died, I tried to sleep as often as I could. I was the one who discovered his body. Sleep was the only time I didn't see his lifeless corpse. He was still alive in my mind. Whenever I was awake, I wanted to join him, but knew he wouldn't want me too. After I met Blake, that's when the insomnia came. My paranoia would enter my sleep and I could see them taking Blake away too. Like they took Edward. I couldn't bear it. You have to understand, Ian. I don't see Blake as just a boyfriend. I see him as the only person I have left in this world. He is my life and will be my death."  
  
"What do you mean he'll be your death?"  
  
"He didn't tell you? It's another thing to go along with the amulets. When one dies, the other dies along with them. I don't mind it. I mean, if Sara died, would you want to continue living?" Ian remained silent. Eli just continued on with her forms. "I didn't think so. So it's not that bad of an arrangement."  
  
"How did you find that out?"  
  
"Artemis told me."  
  
"Artemis told you?"  
  
"She comes sometimes, when I sleep. She comes to Blake, too."  
  
"What does she tell you?"  
  
"Things of the past. Her secrets."  
  
"Secrets?"  
  
"Things the world isn't suppose to know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Secret being a main word, but I don't think she mind if I told you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to know the real reason she forgave those women for betraying her by taking lovers?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She herself had taken a lover."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Orion."  
  
"Really? They say she rejected him as a lover."  
  
"Lie. They were secretive because she didn't want to lose her followers."  
  
"They say he died because he made advances on her. So what really happened?"  
  
"She had another suitor, Apollo. People often mistake him as her brother. She rejected him, he was angry. Then he found out about Orion, who was mortal, and was furious. He was mad she would pick a human to a mystic, which was what he was. One day while Artemis was off hunting, Apollo killed Orion by leading him outside and pushing him into a pit of scorpions. It killed Artemis when it happened. She killed Apollo for that. She cried when she told me that story. Her tears are like silver. Ian?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure Artemis wasn't a wielder? She had this blade attached to her arm that she used to run Apollo through. She shows me the stories through visions and the blade looked alot like the witchblade."  
  
"As I said before, there are no accounts of her with it."  
  
"So there's a chance she could have been a wielder and no one knows about it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I think she was. Ian, why do you protect Sara?"  
  
"Because she is the wielder."  
  
"Have you always protected the wielder? Even in other lifetimes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You just made alot of things make sense."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know how I said Sara looked like Artemis, and now Artemis could have possibly had been a wielder?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you look like someone, too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Orion. And I remember Artemis saying that Orion always protected her, like how you protect Sara."  
  
"Intresting."  
  
"Yeah, learn new things every day. Okay, these forms aren't tiring me out, so I'm going into the living room to watch t.v. till I fall asleep. Mind if I leave the sais in here?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks." She placed the sais on a nearby shelf. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Ian watched her leave and go into the living room. Then he went into the library to go look up greek myths again.  
  
-Hour later-  
  
Ian heard the door of the library open. He looked up to see Blake.  
  
"Hi Blake."  
  
"Hi, Uncle Ian. I thought Eli was in here."  
  
"She's in the living room watching t.v."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Blake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She told me about Artemis and Orion."  
  
"She did? Artemis probably didn't mind."  
  
"Have you seen what Orion looked like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did he look like me?"  
  
"Yeah. Now that I think about it, he did. Did Eli point that out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Attentive. I'm going to go get her. Good-night, Uncle Ian."  
  
"Good-night, Blake."  
  
Blake went into the living room to find Eli asleep. He shook his head and turned off the t.v. Then, he picked her up and carried her back into their room. He tucked her in and crawled in next to her. Then joined her in sleep.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
Blake woke up to see Eli smiling at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You carried me in here last night."  
  
"Early morning, to be correct. What were you doing last night?"  
  
"Practicing forms."  
  
"With Edward's sais?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You shouldn't do that if you're trying to go to sleep. You might get drowzy, make a mistake, and impale yourself."  
  
"Not a chance that could happen." They both got out of bed and began to stretch.  
  
"So why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Bad dream."  
  
"Sorry. What was it about?"  
  
"Irons. He found us. Seperated us."  
  
"I've had that dream, too. But I saw more. There was death, there was blood, and there was hate." Eli wrapped her arms around Blake's neck. "Don't worry. Nothing like that is going to happen. Ian wouldn't let it happen." He slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah. But I still have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that, despite all this, we're not safe."  
  
"We'll never be safe, but we'll be together. All right?"  
  
"Yeah, all right. Let's get dressed."  
  
  
  
Eli: I hope this chapter was all right. The first song was Running Away by Hoobstank, Eli's song was No Scrubs by TLC ( Left eye R.I.P.) And Ian's song was Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. I extend this now: If anyone knows what the song Blake was singing, put it in a review and send it in. Title/character/actor. Bless the soul that actually knows. I'll reveal the answer in a future chapter. One hint :This guy has it bad for a girl, like Ian, and has been rejected. Who is he? See ya. 


	8. Discovery of Destiny

Eli: Hi. DaxisSteele, thank you for knowing the answer. Mystra, who I know is five blocks away from where I am and is reading this, work on your spelling girl;) The story is about to become serious now. So be prepared. Insomnia is only good for writing stories at 4:05 in the morning.  
  
  
  
-That night-  
  
Irons waited for Ian in the library. He was getting impatient. Finally, Ian arrived.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, sir?"  
  
"Where were you today at 5:45 P.M.?"  
  
"Watching the wielder, sir." Irons walked over to Ian and back fisted him across the face.  
  
"Liar! The wielder was here at that exact time and you were no where around! Now, where were you?" Ian remained silent.  
  
"You don't have to answer, I all ready know. I was wondering why my experts could not find my nephew. Now, I know why. You 're protecting him! I should have known it from the beggining!" Irons turned his back to Ian and walked toward the fireplace.  
  
"You disgrace me, Ian! Like your brother Christoph did so many years ago!"  
  
"Christoph never shamed anyone! It was you who disgraced him!" Ian was no longer in the posture of a servant. His hazel eyes met with Irons' blue ones. "As you have disgraced your grandson. I am no longer you're servant! You no longer rule over my life. I am leaving!" Ian turned his back to Irons and headed toward the door. Irons called after him.  
  
"Ian, you are still very much a child. I thought you might leave me to protect your nephew; knew that you would love him like you did Christoph. I may have lost control over your life, but I still influence it."  
  
"You mean nothing to me, Irons."  
  
"My whole family takes pride in calling me that."  
  
"You are not my family."  
  
"I am not done yet, Ian. Since you no longer willingly take orders, I must force you to oblidge me. I have placed a hit on yourself, along with the ones you love."  
  
"The trackers would never find Blake, Eli, or myself."  
  
"Not just them. Sara, as well. They should be arriving at Sara's apartment in an hour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. I have extended it to even your beloved Sara. I have a proposal: Deliver me my grandson, and only my grandson; I want nothing to do with his girlfriend, and I will call the hits off. Refuse, and they will eventually find you and you will not only lose your own life, but the lives of the only people that mean something to you." Irons gave Ian a purely evil smirk.  
  
"It's your turn to play God, Ian. Which will you choose? Putting their lives in danger and destroying any chance of having a normal life or submit to my demands? Your choice, Ian. You may go now, your Sara needs your help if she is going to live to see the morning."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."  
  
Ian slammed the doors behind him.  
  
-Sara's apartment-  
  
Sara woke to the feeling of someone shaking her.  
  
"Ian? What the hell....." Ian put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"We have no time. Put on some clothes and then we have to go." Sara saw the look of utter seriousness in his face and simply nodded. She quickly dressed and then followed Ian out of her apartment. He led her to a black car. "Get in."  
  
They didn't speak till they were a good distance away from her apartment.  
  
"Ian, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Irons found out about Blake and Eli. He wants Blake back. He wants to corrupt him. I could not let him do that. Blake has given me a reason to leave Irons, and I have taken it."  
  
"You having freedom is good, the tone of your voice isn't."  
  
"The price of freedom is high. He gave me two options: Hand over Blake, or put our lives in danger for the rest of time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He has placed hits on us."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"My thoughts are the same as yours."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"For once, I don't know. Right now, I'm keeping you safe." She heard Ian let out a groan frustration. "I failed them, Sara. It was through my mistake that Irons knew they were still here. I failed the only two people that I can consider family." Sara put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ian, you couldn't hide them forever. No matter what happened, he would have eventually found out."  
  
"I know you're right, Sara. But I refuse to believe that I am completely innocent. No matter how you look at it, it is still my fault they were found. Now, you too, are in danger. I've ruined everything."  
  
"Stop! You haven't ruined everything! You can't blame yourself for all of this. It's because of you that Eli and Blake are even alive now! If you are to blame anyone, blame Irons, not yourself. All right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
-At the Apartment-  
  
The vision started as any other Eli had had. Artemis was, of course, there to greet her.  
  
"Hello, my child."  
  
"Hello, my goddess." Eli looked around. "Blake's not here."  
  
"This is for you to see."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I fear your troubles have been added to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Artemis reached out to her.  
  
"Take my hand, Eliza. You must see this with your own eyes." Eli took hold of Artemis's hand and the whole vision changed.  
  
She was surronded by black. She could see Blake and Irons. Blake was in battle with him. She saw him snap his neck.  
  
"Don't!" She felt Artemis hold her back.  
  
"You are but a viewer, Eliza. You have no effect on what you see."  
  
The vision continued to show Blake taking even more lives. His whole body was tainted with blood. What was worst was that Blake was taking pleasure in what he did. He had a smile on his face as he preformed one gruesome act after another. Eli could barely stand the sight of it. It ended with Blake being cut in half. She felt his blood splatter across her face. She tore her hand from Artemis's grip.  
  
"Artemis, why do you show me such things?"  
  
"It is an example of what is to come."  
  
"No, it couldn't! That boy was not Blake! He wasn't him!"  
  
"You are correct, that was not the Blake that you know. It is who Blake could become if the right actions do not happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Eliza. You must make the right decision the first time around, because you have no gods to give you a second chance."  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"You will know when the time comes. What you need to worry about is wheather or not you are strong enough to stand up to your beloved."  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to keep that from becoming reality."  
  
"I know, Eliza. I have faith in you to do the right thing."  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you wield the witchblade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Orion Ian in this lifetime?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you Sara in this lifetime?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then me and Blake are doing the right thing, getting them together?"  
  
Artemis smiled. "Yes."  
  
"I thought so. Artemis, do you know about Edward?"  
  
"Yes. I saw him through your eyes."  
  
"Is he in heaven?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Eliza, but he took his own life."  
  
"But it wasn't his fault! It was their fault!"  
  
"But he still committed the actions."  
  
"Will he be there for eternity?"  
  
"No. One day he will be reborn. As Arrodite was reborned in you."  
  
"And Rion through Blake. None of the other wielders were like us."  
  
"Yes, every other pair of wieders were chosen by chance, but you two were destined for it. With the power, you will not hide like the others. You both will accomplish great things. No matter if they be committed as angels or demons, they will be great."  
  
"So much."  
  
"And only you can complete such a destiny. It will not be easy."  
  
"Do we have the power to destroy the world?" Artemis lowered her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you give us so much power?"  
  
"I made the amulets in hate. Hate corrupted me, and I wanted the world to join in my hate."  
  
"Then you met Orion."  
  
"Yes. He showed me the way to end my hate. It was too late to destroy what I created, but at least now I had the chance to fix it."  
  
"Like how Arrodite and Rion fixed the land after they almost destroyed it."  
  
"Exactly." Artemis smiled at Eli. "You are very bright."  
  
"Learned from the best. Artemis, if I tell you something, promise not to freak out?"  
  
"I do not freak out, but I promise anyway."  
  
"I wish that you were my mother." Her own statement embarassed her. Artemis pulled Eli into her for an embrace.  
  
"I know, Eliza. I also know how hard it was for you to grow up. The people you were born to were not true parents. I would give up everything to be your mother, even if it was just to protect you from them. But it is ultimately better that you learn the horrors that you've suffered and are yet to suffer because of them. You will be able to connect to people in the same situation. Those who can not escape their demons. If you keep on the right track, you will lead a life as good as your childhood was bad." Artemis let go of her.  
  
"It's time to face destiny again, Eliza. My child, remember that I am always with you. You are strong and you can beat dragons, just know how to judge one before you slay it."  
  
"Okay. Good-bye, My goddess."  
  
"Good-bye, My child."  
  
And Eli woke up. She immediately could feel worry. She put a hand to her amulet to find out whose emotion she was picking up. Ian. Sara. She shook Blake's form next to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something is wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's bad enough to make Ian and Sara rush over here."  
  
"We might have to move again. Let's get ready just in case."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Eli: Will continue soon. Want to add more, but only if I see reviews .Getting a bit discouraged:( Help me out, will ya? 


	9. A Loving Departure

Eli: Hi! Thanks to all for reviews, but still discouraged. I don't know why. Here's another chap, sorry if my other story isn't updated for a while. My parents are the cause of making my muses flee from me. I had to chain this one down to get this story out. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Ian and Sara entered the apartment to find Eli and Blake in the living room waiting for them.  
  
"What are you guys doing up?"  
  
"Something is wrong."  
  
"Irons knows." Blake slammed his fist onto the table. Eli stared at Ian, looking deep into his eyes, as if serching for something.  
  
"There's something else as well."  
  
"Correct. He has placed hits on all of us."  
  
"Time out! Hits?! As in hired people to locate and kill us type of hits?!"  
  
"Yes, Blake."  
  
"Damn it! That fucking bastard!" Blake stood up and started pacing the room. Eli just continued to stare at Ian. Ian finally realized what she was doing and moved his eyes to the ground, but not before Eli picked up one more piece of information.  
  
"He wants something. What does he want?"  
  
"He wants.....He wants....." How could he break their situation to them? He looked back at Eli so he wouldn't have to, sending her all the details. Eli closed her eyes and briefly flashed back to her vision. She began to shake her head, slightly and then violently.  
  
"No! No! No! No!"  
  
"Eli?! What's wrong?! What do you see? Eli?!" Blake put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes opened.  
  
"No! He can't! No!"  
  
"Eli, what are you talking about?" Blake tried to reach out to her again, but she shoved him back and got to her feet. She was slowly walking backwards out the door. She was trying her best to hold back tears.  
  
"No! No! No!" Finally, she put her head down and ran out down the hall. Blake turned to Ian.  
  
"What the hell did you show her?!"  
  
"Irons wants you to return. Only you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants me to return you to him, but without Eli." All three of them heard a huge crash in the distance.  
  
"Eli! I have to......." Sara interrupted him.  
  
"No, you need to listen. I'll check on her."  
  
"But......."  
  
"Listen to Ian first." And with that, Sara left the room.  
  
"Why doesn't he want Eli as well?"  
  
"He wants to seperate you. He thinks if he does, he can have dominion over you. Use your powers for himself."  
  
"What happens if I refuse to return?"  
  
"Then the hits stay standing."  
  
"I have no choice. I have to go to him."  
  
"Blake, this wouldn't be the best decision. You don't have to go."  
  
"Yes, I do! What do you expect me to do, sit around and do nothing?! And what about Eli? You think I could just sit back and relax while forcing her to hide for the rest of her life because of me? And what about you and Sara. This affects all of us. I have to go."  
  
"Blake, he is the most manipulative being on this earth. If you go, the chances of you returning are slim to none."  
  
"He can't corrupt me. He has nothing I want. And as long as I have Eli's bracelet, I can keep control and he won't be seperating us. Uncle Ian, this is the only thing we can do. I knew from the beggining I would have to face him again. Might as well get it over with now."  
  
"Is this your final decision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we leave first thing in the morning."  
  
-Eli and Sara-  
  
Eli ran to her room and slammed the door. She picked up the nearest lamp and threw it into the wall. The room was totally dark. Eli went to the corner of the room and slumped down onto the floor.  
  
Sara knocked on the door. She slowly opened the door. There were no lights in the room, but she could make out Eli's form against the wall.  
  
"Eli? What's wrong?" Eli began to shake her head again. Sara bent down next to her. "What's wrong? You can tell me."  
  
"He's gonna kill him. He's gonna kill him."  
  
"No he won't. Irons is not going to hurt Blake."  
  
"I know that! But he's gonna kill him." She finally began to cry. "He's gonna kill him!" Sara put her arms around her. "Shhhhh. It's okay, sweetie. No one's going to die. All right?" She felt Eli hug her back. She was still shaking her head, but at least she had stopped saying 'He's gonna kill him.'  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's okay. It's okay." Sara lifted her to her feet and moved her towards the bed. She forced Eli to get under the covers. Sara tucked the blankets around her. "Go to sleep, you've had a rough day. I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I'm going to leave now. I'll send Blake back here. Just settle down, okay?" Eli nodded her head.  
  
Sara walked out and gently closed the door behind her She let out a sigh and then walked back to the living room. Blake and Ian were standing on opposite sides of the room, both with their heads down. Blake looked up when Sara entered. "If you're done, you can go see her now. She's in what I'm guessing is her bedroom." Blake nodded his head and quickly walked passed her and out of the room, down the hall.  
  
Ian and Sara stood in silence for several minutes. Finally, Sara spoke up.  
  
"What is going to happen?"  
  
"He's going to see Irons first thing in the morning."  
  
"What? You can't let him do that!"  
  
"He's determined and has a plan. I can only follow through with what he wants."  
  
"Ian, do you realize you are condemning him to death?! If he doesn't give Irons control, he is going to die!"  
  
"I will be going with him. While I am there, nothing like that will happen."  
  
"And what if he has people there to destroy you? You know as well as I that he will."  
  
"I will fight them."  
  
"And what if you lose? You're not superman, Ian."  
  
"I know that, Sara."  
  
"Then stop him."  
  
"What else would you have me do, Sara? He brought out a good point while you were gone. We can't just sit here in fear and do nothing. We would eventually face him anyway, so why not now? Sara, I can't expect you to stay in hiding forever just becasue of my nephew."  
  
"I'll hide as long as it takes. I will die protecting them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are a blessing. Let's just say they made me realize something I purposely over looked. Ian, you can't just send him off to die."  
  
"He will not die! This is the plan we intend to follow. You can not change it." Sara sat down on the couch and let out a sigh of frustration. Ian walked over to her and knelt so that he was at her level.  
  
"What's wrong, Sara?"  
  
"I don't want you to do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It feels like you're forcing him to do this just to protect me."  
  
"Sara, I would never force my own blood to do something like this. The idea came from his head and he is quite determined."  
  
"Still....I....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Just forget it." Sara looked around. "I guess I'm staying here tonight."  
  
"I'll show you to a room."  
  
"No, I'll just sleep on the couch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara lied down on the couch and pulled a nearby blanket over her. "Ian?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you just stay here till I fell asleep?" He nodded.  
  
"I'll stay." Ian sat down on the chair next to her and watched her slowly fall to sleep.  
  
-Blake and Eli-  
  
Blake softly opened the door to the room. He reached out for the lamp to turn on the lights, but it wasn't in its place. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He turned the lamp there onto dim. Eli was lying on the bed with her back to him.  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"I know what you're planning to do. Don't."  
  
"Eli...."  
  
"Please. I don't care if I have to hide for my entire lifetime. Do not go."  
  
"What about Ian and Sara, Eli? Do you expect them to hide for the rest of their lives as well?"  
  
"They have each other now."  
  
"Bit what kind of life could they have together? Always hiding, always in secret. They have lives, you know. They've just found each other. Are you really going to ruin what they could have?"  
  
"There has to be another way!"  
  
"There is no other way, Eli. We would have to this sooner or later." Blake crawled into bed next to her. He put his arms around her, but she moved farther away from him. He sighed. "I want our lives to move on from this. Go to school, make friends, have a life?"  
  
"I don't want you to go. If you go you're not going to come back."  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Walk through that door tomorrow and you will be leaving me forever."  
  
"I will never leave you." Blake stroked her hair. "Never." Eli turned to him and hugged him close to her. She could no longer talk. She could only cry. Blake just pulled her tighter to him. "I'm not leaving you."  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
Ian had stayed up the entire night. Contemplating on what to do. He knew all to well that Irons would have people there waiting to kill him. He knew he might not survive. He had been staring at Sara's sleeping form for an hour now. At least he had come to conclusions with one thing. He took off his gloves and braced himself. He leaned over and gently stroked Sara's cheek.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you wake up?"  
  
"I'm awake now." She sat up. "What?"  
  
"I originally wanted everything perfect, but we might not have a chance for that now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I love you, Sara. More than anything that could ever exist. At this point, I don't care if you hate me or not. I just wanted you to know that since I might not get another chance to tell you."  
  
The look she gave him was a combination of fear, utter shock, delight, and relief wrapped up in one package. Ian stood up and turned to leave when Sara got up and stopped him. She turned him around, pulled him down to her level, and kissed him. After what seemed too short a period of time, she stopped and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you, too." Ian went down on one knee and held tightly to her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sara. I will not, can not, die today. Knowing that, I have a good reason not to."  
  
"Is there no other way around this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't I go with you?"  
  
"No. Someone needs to stay and watch Eli. Who would protect her if we both left?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Go back to sleep. I'll be back when you wake up."  
  
"I don't think I can go back to sleep."  
  
"At least try to. I have to go wake Blake up. I'll be back."  
  
"All right."  
  
-Minute later-  
  
Blake was already up. He didn't want to go, but knew it was all for the best.  
  
"Blake? It's time."  
  
"Just a sec." He picked up Eli's bracelet and wrapped it securely on his arm. He then picked up his bracelet and placed it tightly on Eli's wrist. She was still asleep, but could fell the movement. "Please don't leave me." She mumbled. Blake kissed her on the forehead. "I will never leave you." Blake got off the bed and walked to the door. He gave one last look back at Eli.  
  
"I love you, Eli." Then he shut the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Eli: Sorry if it was all too sappy. Did I do this right? I'm not sure. So what's to come? Have I done well? 


	10. Potential

Eli: I almost gave up, but it finally came to me. You can blame Blake for the delay; it was his problem that caused it. Thinking of writing another. (Yeah, yeah four at once. Shame shame) It would be a parody of the season finale, which was just a little confusing. (The little surprise on Gabriel's hand, Ian glaring at Sara, Irons totally back. It leads to?) Hope you enjoy this chapter, but I warn you. This is not a happy, feel-good type. My humor was darkened, so be prepared for the serious sides of everybody.  
  
Blake and Ian entered the library. Irons was waiting. He put on a phony smile at the sight of them.  
  
"Grandson, good to see you."  
  
"Wish I could say the same to you."  
  
"Ian, could you allow Blake and myself to have a private moment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you want your Sara to live, then give us a moment alone."  
  
"It's alright, Uncle Ian. He can't do anything to me." Ian nodded and left. He leaned against the door on the outside. Prepared if Irons had set a trap for Blake.  
  
"Blake, you are such a strong lad. You have so much potential."  
  
"Potential for what?"  
  
"Greatness. You can do so much and at your age."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You would benefit being here, under my care."  
  
"Care? Don't you mean whip?"  
  
"You can reach the full of your abilities. You don't need to be constantly with that girl."  
  
"I want to be constantly with her."  
  
"Do you want her constantly in danger?"  
  
"We will always be in danger."  
  
"As you are in now?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mea...?" He found out when someone attacked him from the back. Trap. Blake immediately started to fight. Ian had heard the commotion and was dealing with it, but there were too many. Blake felt someone grab at his arm. He turned and someone had ripped Eli's bracelet right off him. Irons smiled as it flew into the fire. Blake started to lose himself to the power. Blake sent out a huge wave of energy and knocked everybody within nine feet out, including Ian. Irons was a safe distance away. Blake tried desperately to calm down.  
  
"How do you feel, Blake?"  
  
"I feel...feel.." Blake tried to sort everything out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I feel nothing."  
  
"Then I have a proposal that can help."  
  
-Eli and Sara-  
  
Eli was sitting against the back of the bed, hugging her knees to her. She had heard it. She didn't know if he had meant for her to or not, but she heard it none the less. She had known Blake for almost three years and never had either one of them said it. They both knew it and it wasn't questioned. But as in putting it to words. They both supposed it to be and understatement, not enough. But she had seen it was quite boundless.  
  
Sara entered the room and sat down beside her.  
  
"They left."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You don't have to worry."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"It will turn out fine."  
  
"I don't know about that." Eli tilted her head to the side and forced herself to give Sara a smile. "But I do know what happened first thing this morning. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't go into the specifics. Why was Blake so sullen this morning?"  
  
"Anyone would be."  
  
"Last night he carried himself like superman, but today was different."  
  
"Different things are happening."  
  
"What happened this morning?"  
  
"You and Ian admitted things."  
  
"No, I mean between you two."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"He told me he loved me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We don't say that to each other."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We never felt the need to put it into words. It has always been known, never acted upon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. We just don't."  
  
"So what about you? Do you...?"  
  
"Love him? Of course I do."  
  
"Did you tell him that?"  
  
"He's knows it already."  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes." Very suddenly, the witchblade came alive for no reason.  
  
"What the he..." She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes closed and Sara rose to her feet.  
  
"Sara? Sara? What's happening?" Sara opened her eyes. Her attitude had changed. The way she carried herself changed.  
  
"Who are you?" she smiled.  
  
"My child."  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You need to go to him. He needs you. Now. I don't have much time. Go!" Sara soon returned.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"We need to go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the mansion."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're in trouble."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Feel for your self." She grabbed Sara's hand and let her feel what was going on in the mansion. Sara let go.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
Eli: Yeah, it's kinds short. But the next chapter is long, and I didn't want to add it here. So be patient. 


	11. As Good As the Past Was Bad

Eli: Hi! Time to write the story. I promised everyone a long chapter, so now I must keep my word. Enjoy  
  
Blake stood before his grandfather. Irons put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that has never happened."  
  
"Never." Blake's voice was robotic like.  
  
"See. With out that girl, you are truly invincible! Why, you have even bettered Ian. Stay with me, Blake. We would be the most powerful duo on this earth. What do you say?"  
  
Blake was speechless. He had never felt such power. He never knew he could send out energy. It had felt great. He had so much at his disposal. He didn't want to share it.  
  
"No." Irons pushed him back.  
  
"Reconsider. We would be almighty! Do it, or forever be alone." Blake just kept staring at Irons with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Oblige me, Coward!" That sent Blake off. He punched Irons with an incredible amount of force. Irons flew into a back wall. He picked himself up and laughed at him.  
  
"Is that all you have? Pity, I would think he with so much power would have a lot more strength. You don't deserve your weapon." Blake attacked him again. Irons continued to mock him He had purpose. He knew eventually Blake would realize that he was eating off of hate. That it was all he could feel. 'Yes, boy.' He thought to himself. 'Feel that hate. Learn that is it all you know. Let it consume you. Soon, not even your precious girlfriend will be able to get through to you.'  
  
"Child, are you even trying?" Blake delivered a kick to his stomach. This time, he didn't stop there. He continued to beat Irons. He wasn't stopping. He didn't want to. This was the only way to feel. He didn't want to lose it. He wasn't going to. He stopped.  
  
"Get to your feet, Irons!" Irons refused. Blake grabbed him by the neck and forced him up. "Is this what you wanted?" He upper cutted his chin. "Huh? I didn't hear you. Say it again." He round housed his side. Irons flew back into the wall. Blake followed him and continued on with his punishment.  
  
-Sara and Eli-  
  
They reached the mansion in record time. Eli had no patience to play mind games with the guards. She sent negative waves at all of them and walked on pass them. They were all on the ground in mental anguish. Sara ignored the startling discovery of what Eli could cause and entered the mansion.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"The library." They continued their quick pace.  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
"No. Ian has blacked out and..I can't feel Blake. I feel nothing of him. Something is very wrong."  
  
-Blake and Irons-  
  
Blake screamed at him.  
  
"I hate you. You have done this to me! You have put me to this all! I want you to die!"  
  
"You couldn't if you wanted to, coward!" Blake picked Irons up by the throat.  
  
"Oh, couldn't I?"  
  
"Get on with it, Blake! You know you want to. You know nothing would please you more than my crushed neck in your hands!"  
  
"Not painful enough." Blake grabbed Irons wrist, twisted it, and pulled it back. Snap! Broken. He laughed as Irons let out a scream of pain. He did the same to Irons other arm.  
  
"Are you in a lot of pain? Funny, I feel no remorse."  
  
"What do you feel, monster?!" Blake slapped him.  
  
"I am not a monster!"  
  
"But you would slay an innocent?"  
  
"No, but luckily, you're not an innocent." Blake kicked his knee, shattering the bone. Irons let out another scream of pain.  
  
"You demon!"  
  
"I am not a demon!" He then broke Irons other knee.  
  
"Coward!"  
  
"Not I!" The only thing supporting Irons was Blake's hand on his throat. Irons couldn't take any more. It was time for the final act.  
  
"Kill me, boy! You know you want to. I have killed sleeping babes in their beds. I have torn whole families apart. You're right, I am a monster!" Blake stared at the man he called grandfather. Irons could tell he was reconsidering ending his life.  
  
"Do it, boy! End the torment, the torture. Feed your emotions. These emotions are the only things you have left!" Blake began to nod his head.  
  
"Yes! Do it now, boy! Do it!" Blake lifted him a little higher and....  
  
"No!" The scream came from the other side of the room. Eli had entered with Sara. Sara was wide eyed at her surroundings. Blood was everywhere. Men were lying all over. She spotted Ian against the wall out cold.  
  
Eli began to walk towards Blake. She instantly was horrified. He was far from her reach. She began to search for him through all the darkness. "Don't do this, Blake. He wants you to."  
  
"Don't listen to her. She doesn't understand. Do it, boy! It is the only way!"  
  
"No! I do understand. I've always understood. You know that."  
  
"She's lying! Ignore her and continue!"  
  
"Don't give into the hate, Blake. If you do, you'll become just like him, heartless and cruel. Don't you see?! He wants you to kill him, to make you like him! Don't!" Blake's eyes met Eli's. She was crying. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "It's not worth it. Please, Blake?"  
  
She was getting to him. He slowly lowered Irons to the ground. She nodded her head.  
  
"This is the right thing. I promise you, this is the right thing!" She almost had him. Just a little bit more. Irons knew what was happening.  
  
"Don't listen to her. She's a liar. She doesn't understand, will never understand." Blake ignored him and dropped him to the ground. Blake slowly began to regain his emotions. Irons had been prepared for this.  
  
"Yes, go right on ahead, coward! But know this: I will make sure you will never have rest! You will never know peace! Leave me alive and I truly promise you chaos, Blake Antony Michaels!"  
  
It worked. Blake pulled away from Eli. She had been so close. She reached out to him again, but this time was pushed back. Blake picked up a sword that had been one of the attacker's tools. He went to thrust it into Irons when Eli blocked the path. It stopped barely half an inch from her heart.  
  
"Stand back, Eli! He must die!"  
  
"Blake, you know not what you do!"  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"No, you don't! You are deluded! You are blind! Don't let his hate take you!"  
  
"Move, Eli! I'm warning you!"  
  
"No. If you want him dead, then you must run me through as well."  
  
"Then I would die, too? So be it!" He put the sword against her heart.  
  
"Go ahead. If death to us both means that you will not be tainted with the blood of the innocent, go on. Just one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She closed her eyes and braced herself. Half of Blake wanted to drop the sword, while the other half wanted nothing better than to run it through her form. His hand began to shake violently. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Sara and Ian. Blake felt his eyes close as they swept him up in a reverie.  
  
Blake didn't know where he was. A temple. Artemis's temple. Ian and Sara were in front of him.  
  
"Uncle Ian? Sara? What's happening?" They shook their heads.  
  
"At this time, we are not yet them."  
  
"Artemis? Orion? How?"  
  
"The witchblade ties greatly to you. We come forth through that."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Blake, would you kill your lady?"  
  
"It must be done!"  
  
"No, my child!"  
  
"We will never know peace. You two will never know peace! I must." Artemis began to weep. Her tears of silver streamed down her face. Orion spoke up.  
  
"It does not have to be so! By killing him, you let him win. You let him corrupt you. Your lady is not lying. She loves you. She is protecting you!"  
  
"She would have me dead!"  
  
"To spare you from a life of evil. To spare you from hell itself! Would you kill your lady for loving you, Blake?! For that is what you were going to do!" Artemis regained control of her emotions and added.  
  
"There is another way, Eliza sees that. Why can't you? Let her take you. Open to her. She will show you the way. Believe in her, Blake. She believes in you."  
  
The vision faded. He awoke in reality. Sara and Ian let go of him. Eli was still standing there at sword point with her eyes closed. He put down the sword. Eli opened her eyes. Blake knelt before her. "How can we live?" Eli smiled and joined him in kneeling. She took his hand and put it to her amulet.  
  
Everything returned to Blake. He inhaled deeply as it all rushed back to him. He put his other arm around Eli and put his forehead against hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Irons knew he had lost. He screamed out to them.  
  
"Cowards all of you. Betrayers! You will never have peace!" Eli turned from Blake and got to her feet. She glared at Irons with a vengeance. She began to walk towards him.  
  
"You have failed Irons! You have no power over anything we do!"  
  
"Yet, you spare me!"  
  
"Have I now?" She knelt down so he could better see the gleam in her eyes. She grabbed him by the back of the neck.  
  
"I will not give you death. You are not worthy of it." He could see that inside she was gathering great amounts of power. "What I give you, Kenneth Irons, is awakening!" And with that, Eli sent a wave of energy into him. He cried out. She let go of him and returned to Blake's side. Blake and Eli watched as he shook in pain. Sara and Ian stared at them.  
  
"What happened? What did she do?"  
  
"I awakened him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"What she means, Uncle Ian, is just this: She has awaken all the emotions he had kept locked up for so long. Guilt, pain, doubt, sadness. Every horrible thing he has ever done is forever stuck in his memories. She has trapped him within his own emotions."  
  
"How long will it last?"  
  
"Till he learns to see past his own hatred. If he ever does, that is." Sara clapped.  
  
"Very brilliant. This is much more effective than death."  
  
"More painful, as well."  
  
"Does he know what is going on around him?"  
  
"No." Ian pulled on Eli and Blake's shoulders. "Time to go." They nodded.  
  
"He can't hurt us anymore."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
-The apartment-  
  
It was night time, now. The first night they could spend not having to worry if they had been trailed or not. Sara and Ian left the two teens in the living room and entered Ian's room.  
  
"So, what now? We no longer have Irons to worry about, the teens are safe, and we." Ian grabbed Sara's hand. "Can be together in peace. That is, if you want to be." Sara smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Their kiss was soon deepened.  
  
Blake and Eli stood outside, looking in on them from a crack in the door. Blake was getting utterly disgusted. Eli had to keep a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't ruin their moment by going 'ahhhhh' loudly. Blake whispered to her.  
  
"How can you watch that?"  
  
"It's just screaming happiness. Why are you so annoyed?"  
  
"That's my Uncle! I don't need to see him tonguing down."  
  
"Don't worry, we're leaving now. They're getting physical."  
  
"Let's go before I see something that sends me to therapy."  
  
Eli closed the door. Blake pushed her all the way to their bedroom. They collapsed on the bed.  
  
"It's hard being a superhero."  
  
"How would you know? You didn't do anything heroic."  
  
"I spared my grandfather."  
  
"Thanks to me, Ian, and Sara. We're the hero's. You're the played villain that switches to the good side at the end."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I should have at least cut out your tongue."  
  
"You'd be sorry for it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We couldn't do this." She pulled him into a kiss. After they went for breath, Blake nodded.  
  
"Convincing argument. Good-night."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
-The next day-  
  
Kenneth was still in his study. No one had come for him. No one had wanted to come for him. Ha had aged rapidly for a night, looking all of his ninety- eight years of age. He lay broken and beaten on the floor doing something he hadn't for years. Cry. All his life's sins and evil doings flooded his memory.  
  
Broken families cried out to him. The dead spoke back in revenge. He had no redemption. No way to make it all better. Not even his money could help him this time. And his connection with the witchblade only intensified everything.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He cried out to the wall. Finally, someone dared to look in.  
  
"He's over here. Damn, he looks like hell."  
  
"What the hell happened?" The men came closer. Irons could see all the pain he had caused for the approaching servants. It terrified him.  
  
"Stay back! Don't come close to me!"  
  
"Mr. Irons, you need treatment!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" The men ignored his cries and called for more help. With every new person, the pain increased he couldn't bear it. His screams were wild, psychotic. Instead of going to the hospital, they sent him to the closest psychiatrical ward. The doctors didn't need to run second tests to know he needed to be there.  
  
"He has extreme paranoia and says he feels pain when people are around. He is definitely unstable. He'll have to stay. Possibly forever, but only time will tell." With that said, they put him away in a room. Indefinitely.  
  
-The apartment-  
  
Sara was the first to wake up. She looked around herself and smiled. It hadn't been a dream. They had spent the night together. She put a hand on Ian's face. He woke up.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"You know, Sara. It's nice to wake up from a dream only to be in another one. I could live everyday like this."  
  
"And we will." Sara heard snickering outside. Ian sent an amused look in the direction of the door. They tried hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"Do you think they.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they still in there?"  
  
"Do I look like I have x-ray vision?"  
  
"I dare you to check."  
  
"No! It would blind my innocent eyes."  
  
"This coming from the guy that saw 'American Pie 2' in theatre seventeen times?"  
  
"Shut up! I dare you to go."  
  
"I am not doing it."  
  
Ian and Sara couldn't keep it in any longer. They started to crack up.  
  
"What is going on?" Sara was crying. She can't remember the last time she laughed so hard.  
  
"We hear you two out there."  
  
"Oops! Sorry! It's just that this pervert next to me got curious. Can we come in?" Ian and Sara looked at each other. Ian smiled.  
  
"If you want to protect your innocent eyes, the answer would be no." They heard Blake give out a groan of disgust as Eli let out a very loud 'Wooooooo'.  
  
"Me and Blake are going to go out for a while. We'll catch you two in an hour or so."  
  
"Have fun!" Blake called out before Eli turned to Blake and pulled on his collar. "C'mon."  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"Comic book shop."  
  
"Excellent." He put his arms around her waist. "Did I tell you I love you today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shame on me."  
  
"Big shame, shame on you. But you can still make up for it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." They went out he door smiling.  
  
The End.  
  
Eli: Yes, it's over final reviews! Please! God this was fun. Bye 


	12. Encore

The lyrical Eli stands up and bows. She then goes on to explain herself.  
  
"Hello everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews and compliments! I know this is a trying time for all, with the cancellation of witchblade ticking everyone off. I know the show will be back on. That TNT is just *proceeds to go off in Togalog for five minutes.* Anyway, I was just wondering: Do you people want a sequel? I have an idea for one and it would include Gabriel, Much Ado about Nothing, A proposal (maybe.), some death and chaos, and a lot of Teenage fun. Just send in reviews and if I get enough, I'll write a sequel. If I don't, I'll just drop the idea and do something else. It depends on you."  
  
Eli gives another bow and returns to the real world.  
  
So, what about it? 


End file.
